Three Immortals: The Tournament of Power
by Drago Dragonheart
Summary: When the Omni-Kings discover a hidden universe along with its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai, he makes their universe part of the tournament of power. With little time they have, the God of Destruction goes to find the three immortals of his universe to recruit the 10 warriors. Will they survive the Tournament of Power, or will they be erased from Existence?
1. Discovered Universe

**[Omni-Kings Palace]**

The sound of childish giggling is heard from within the palace as it shows a frontal view of the Omni-King's home. It had a white texture to it as the yellow tinted windows were shown on all parts of it. The roof was brown; yet it had golden frames on the corners of the roof as the entire building floated off the ground, four rocks on each corner floating as well. The outside, the palace kind of resembled a tetris piece. Inside the sacred halls of the King of all's home; showed two small-like creatures.

These two beings were very short and small, with a rather large oval shaped head. They primarily had teal skin, except for two sections from their ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. They have small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". Their main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. They also wear a black and white shirt underneath, having a white Kenshi symbol that means "all".

Theses two were the Omni-Kings, the king of everything, Zeno. Normally they would play with the universes from different areas, but right now they were doing something simple: playing catch with a tiny football as both giggled as they have their playful date. They just kept tossing it to each other at a close distance, all the while laughing or giggling. As it continued for a little bit longer, both stopped as one caught the ball then looked at the other with a bland expression.

"I'm bored." said the one on the left as he had a blandful expression. The other on the right, the future Zeno, nodded in agreement.

"Bored too." He said as they just kept staring at each other. One raised his hand in the air.

"Want to search for universes?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Yeah!" The other said raising his hand, before looking at it and raising his other hand with a small smile. Both simultaneously floated as they hovered over to their respective thrones. Between the two of them was a round orb like table that had twelve marble sized orbs on it, lined up in a small circle. They were looking at the universe's with their usual smile as they would move it around and play around with it with a playful expression. All the small orbs had a pair of the same coloring, two blue, two red, two green, two purple, and two yellow. The one on the right grabbed one of the green orbs and was going to move it like a chess piece, but then placed it back with a hum.

The left one took a yellow planet and moved it to the left as it was apparently near an area, the table showing the temperature going down towards the negatives. They were about to move another planet until the table started to react to something. Both gave a curious expression as they stared at the universal table as they blinked. The one on the right moved a red one a little lower, same thing happened. The one across from him saw something appear for a moment, looking like an orb that was black with blue swirling stripes. The present Zeno made a curious sound with his throat as he stared at this new orb. He then looked up and inhaled lightly.

"High Prieessst!" he called out. The future Zeno looked curiously before doing the same thing. Not a second later, a short man appeared next to the table. This was the Great Priest. A short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. He has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great".

"How may I be of service, Zeno-sama's?" The Grand Priest asked in a polite mannered tone. The Present one first moved a random universe to a different spot, the same black orb with blue swirling strips appearing for a moment before disappearing.

"What was that?" The present Zeno asked pointing at the spot where the black orb appeared.

"Yeah what was that?" The future one asked quickly, both filled with curiosity. The High Priest hummed in thought as he watched them move the planets again to find the orb. As soon as it presented itself; he saw the black orb once again. This caused a slight wide eyed expression from him as the black orb stayed where it was.

"Oh my...it seems a universe I haven't seen in awhile has appeared." he said as he returned to his polite smile. This got the Omni-King's attention.

"A new universe?" The present one said with curiosity and slight excitement.

"A universe with new fighters, Angel, and God of Destruction?" the future one asked with the same emotions.

"That is correct Zeno-sama's." The Grand Priest said nodding, staring at the black orb, the blue swirling lines finally vanishing. 'So...you finally show yourself...Mayden.' He bows to the two King's of all after thinking. "I assume you want this universe to join the tournament we are setting up?" The two Zeno's looked at each other before looking back at him, both nodding with a smile and an "mm". He stopped his bow as he then started to float. First though; he has to inform the other universes just so they have knowledge of a new competition. He stood back and turned away from them, a staff appearing in his hand that had a ring with a floating orb in it.

He cleared his throat before raising his staff up close to his face. "All Guide Angels, report." He said in his calm, but now authoritative tone. Within a moment, twelve different flashes appeared in the room, showing two rows with different gods, Angels, and Kai's. He looked at all the figures there present before gaining his smile again. "Good. All of you are accounted for…" He then went back to looking serious. "I have some urgent news that there will be another universe joining us for this tournament." They all stared wide eyed at this, all murmuring to their own angel and Kai.

"Another universe, how's that possible?" Liquiir, the God of Destruction of universe 8, a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails asked with confusion and shock.

"Yeah, what gives? Last I checked the Omni-Kings destroyed universes 14-18, so there should only be twelve of us." Quitela, the God of Destruction of universe 4, a small yellow anthropomorphic mouse with large round ears, a thin tail, and a black outline around his eyes. He wore a green striped variation of the typical God of Destruction attire, asked with confusion as well.

"Don't be idiots. There are more universes than the 18 that were originally here." Ea, the Supreme Kai of universe 3, a short, blue-skinned Shinjin with a white mohawk, wearing red glasses and is dressed in a typical Kai outfit, said with slight annoyance.

"Watch yourself, Ea. Bad mouthing us would be your biggest mistake." Rumsshi, the God of destruction of universe 10, a thin and pink skinned humanoid elephant with wide ears, sharp blue sclera eyes and a pair of short tusks. He wore clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty just like the other Gods of Destruction, complete with a black and orange collar with white lining on both edges and a triangular symbol on it. He also wore golden bangles and arm rings, said in a warning tone.

"Now now, no need to get violent." Whis, the Guide Angel of Universe 7, a tall, thin humanoid with pale blue skin, white hair, violet eyes and rather effeminate features. He has a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and is holding it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats said calmly, making sure nothing bad happens in the Omni-King's house.

"Besides, Rumsshi is too lazy to even blow up a planet, so his threats are mere moot." Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7, a purple, anthromorphic sphynx with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations, said.

"You're one to talk, how much progress did you go through when you slept for a few decades?" Champa, the God of destruction of universe 6 mocked, a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like his brother Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edge. Unlike Beerus and Whis, however, Champa has circles on their collars and sashes instead of diamonds. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which is pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left. Beerus growled in annoyance and anger as he gritted his teeth at Champa.

"Oh-ho my, seems they are at it again, Whis." Vados, the Guide Angel of Universe 6 said with a giggle, she was a tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, although she wears it as a high ponytail. She carries a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and she holds her staff in her right hand. Around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. Her attire consists of green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles.

Everyone kept on talking until a loud bang was heard, silencing them all. They looked over to see the Grand Priest with his eyes closed and hand still gripped on his staff that he used to slam on the ground. "If you would for a minute, to please quiet down." He said in a calm, stern tone.

Everyone did as they stared at the Grand Priest, calming down as Beerus crossed his arms.

"Good, now as I stated, there is a new universe that has been recently discovered." The Grand Priest started before looking at the Angels with somewhat stern, glaring eyes. "Does anyone still remember, Mayden?"

"Hm...I do remember her, but it's been too long since I've seen her at full view…" Whis said in a thoughtful tone.

"I thought she was erased to be honest." Vados added with a nod.

"Isn't she the shy one out of all of the guide angels?" Beerus asked unamused, scratching his ear.

"She is yes, arguably the youngest as well." The Grand Priest nodded.

"I believe there was a God of Destruction there as well...who was it again?" Rumsshi asked.

"I wouldn't expect either of you to remember him, he was always the odd one out and always, as he would say, 'Despise all of us Destructors to Tartarus'." The Grand Priest quoted with a shrug.

"To be fair, Mayden was the odd one out of the Angels herself." Whis admitted.

"She would normally avoid seeing us, any of us, unless she was told to by her God of Destruction." Vados said with a sigh.

"Fairly true...and she doesn't wear the the robes usually as well."

"Regardless, she is still one of us." Grand Priest Angel said. "Now then, are we alright to add another universe to the mist of things?" All of them talked amongst themselves after his question was asked. After about three minutes of talking, shushing, and murmuring they all nodded, though some others were more reluctant. The Grand Priest smiled as he slammed his staff on the ground again, immediately causing a black light to form in the middle of all the Universes participants. They heard what sounded like shouts of surprise as three figures materialized in the center. What stood was the God of Destruction; and yet...he seemed like a regular human. He had long red hair that was braided into a ponytail with a decently sized beard. He had crystal blue eyes as well. He was wearing spiked chainmail armor, with a light armor from underneath, and under that is a long sleeved muscle shirt. The sleeves on his light armor had a Celtic symbol that was labeled "Destruction." He had a black bear quilt on his back, and unlike most of the Gods of Destructions; has a unique pattern to the normal tunic for the Gods, but keeps it as a belt rather than over his neck. His pattern was consistent of Celtic symbols in the color scheme of black and white. His lower half was more of like a black tunic combat pants with grey combat boots that went all the way up to his shins. On his right side of him, was the Angel to him, Mayden.

She was around average height and had her white hair down that reached her upper back. Unlike the other Angels, she still wore the robes, but she had green armor with the same Celtic symbols that covered her shins, upper and lower arms, and chest. She also wore green armored boots to match her outfit. Her scepter was instead a spear like trident with a dark yellow gem like pearl in the center of the blade. To add to her appearance, she had light tanned skin instead of light blue like the rest, her eyes were also a light green color. To the left of the God of destruction, was his Supreme Kai.

Surprising to almost everyone in the room, it was a young kid who looked to be around eight years old. Though most Kai's are either green, yellow, or blue, this kai was near a maroon like color to his composition of his skin. His little mohawk was a purple color, almost violet. One thing similar though, is that he was wearing the normal Kai type of clothing, but his color scheme was to of a primary black, and secondary white. These three people were dazed from the teleportation, the God of destruction being the first one to gain back his senses. However, when he laid eyes on the Grand Priest, and looked around to see the other gods of Destruction from the other universes, he said this.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me a son of whore." He said with a loud facepalm. The angel finally got her senses back herself as she calmly corrected her posture as she gave a meek and shy presence. When she noticed where she was, she gripped her staff in two hands as her grip on them shook a bit.

"Oh dear…" She said somewhat fearfully. The Supreme Kai shook his head a bit to clear it up, and when he saw the Grand Priest staring at them, he immediately panicked and bowed his head to the ground.

"We're going to die." He said in a worried and defeated voice.

"Oh get up." the God of Destruction said with an eyeroll. The Kai immediately got up and all of a sudden sounded cheerful.

"You got it GoD, no fear in your presence!" the Kai replied as he stood triumphant. The god of destruction facepalmed again with a groan. Mayden still clutched her spear and held it in a defensive position, almost getting ready for a fight if necessary.

"Relax, Mayden. We aren't here to harm." the Grand priest assured. Beerus makes a scoffing sound.

"THIS is a God of Destruction? Please, I can send him around the galaxy and back."

"Try me, Sphynx cat. We all know you are too busy sleeping." The human god of destruction said with a harsh glare. Beerus growled in annoyance as he took a step forward.

"Enough." The Grand Priest said shooting his own glare at him, making him freeze in fear and even sweat nervously. "You can deal with tensions later on. Right now is business."

"Yeah, watch yourself, bub." the kai said with a raspy tone as he smugly smirked at Beerus. Said god of destruction made a small irking face as he stood back next to Whis with crossed arms. Mayden relaxed a bit, but her grip on her spear was still tight.

"Now that we have calmed down…" the Grand Priest said, then looked at the three. "Let's have a little chat."

"Ah, what would that be, sir?" the Kai said smoothly as he sounded professional and stood up straight.

"Basically we universes are put in a tournament of power as ten of those who are sent to represent their universe. When a universes participants all have fallen; they get erased to balance the universe." explained Vados.

"Then what is there to even talk about? You just pulled us from our universe to have us select 10 participants to fight in this 'Tournament of Power', and last I checked if we lose, we're basically put to the damn death sentence!" The human god of destruction said in a malice and angered tone.

"P-please try to calm down, Argo…" Mayden said nervously.

"Yeah, you get really scary when angry." the kai said in a teary and scared tone.

"Well it's true!" The now named Argo shouted.

"Why are you so worked up on this?" Whis asked.

"Why? Because you are asking me to willingly accept a chance to get erased from the multiverse when I have inhabitants that will rely on these ten fighters I choose, otherwise they will follow the same fate!" Argo shouted in anger, his energy flaring up like a deep Crimson aura. "Why the fuck would I bet my entire universe on something as suicidal as this?!"

"To keep balance in the multiverse-" Vado tried to explain.

"Oh give me a fucking break with that bullshit." Argo interrupted. "Nothing about this damn tournament is good! It's a fucking death sentence!"

"Mr. Argo; please understand." the Grand Priest said calmly as Argo was breathing heavily. "If we don't do this; then the multiverse is at stake of being unbalanced and will cause a lot more tragedy to your universe and the other universes as well. Would you rather have your universe be in constant danger if you don't participate in this?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that to." Argo muttered angrily.

"I can understand that you care, but you _need_ to do this; otherwise ALL of our universes are at stake." Whis said. Argo growled as he placed his head in his hand, shaking it side to side while muttering somethings incoherent. Meanwhile, Mayden just looked at Argo a bit worried about his anger that is filling up.

"Woooo! Argo gonna get angry all up in here!" the Kai said in a boston accent.

"Shut up, Falci." Argo muttered. The Kai, now named Falci; immediately goes into a military posture and salutes.

"Yessir!" he said with a militaristic glare. Mayden was sighing as she looked the place, her eyes stopping on Whis and Vados. She gulped a bit as she waved hesitantly at them. Whis gave his usual friendly and polite smile as he waved back. Vados smiled as she decided to greet her when she started to walk up to her. Mayden instantly got nervous as she gripped her spear tightly, but kept herself straight.

"Mayden. It's been awhile." Vados said kindly.

"Y-yeah...it has been a while." Mayden responded with a nervous tone.

Vados giggled. "No need to be nervous, though you should probably keep in touch with the family every once in awhile." Mayden then looked down, a bit sadden.

"I couldn't...I wanted to, but I couldn't." She said shuffling her feet a bit.

"Really? Why is that, child?" the Grand priest asked as he floated over to her. Mayden "eeped" slightly before calming down slightly, looking at Argo. He glared at first, before sighing and looking away with crossed arms nodding.

"Well...Argo said that if our universe was going to stay hidden, we had to loose all communications with the rest of you, and it worked, well thanks to his...Barrier." She said the last part in a quiet tone.

"...So that's why your universe suddenly disappeared." Whis noted.

"What coward hides his own universe?" Rumsshi said, glaring at Argo.

"Call me a coward all you want, I would rather not have my universe get destroyed because of another temper tantrum from the King of all!" Argo yelled at him with a glare. "I would rather get myself killed by my own fighters of my universe then have it be destroyed!"

"I would agree with him on that." Falci said in an intelligent tone. "Considering there is someone worse than them if I put my Zeni on it in our universe."

"Took him almost a damn week to realize I was needed in the universe." Argo grumbled with crossed arms. "God damn lizard is what he was."

"I'll assure you; the king of all has calmed down. He is too excited for the tournament to be angry at this time." Grand Priest said.

"...Well thank _FUCK_ for that!" Argo shouted.

"A-argo please...maybe we have to...well….consider?" she suggested.

"Mayden, look, I know I am being a hothead, but I don't want to have literally billions of people in our universe have to worry about ten of them to survive in this tournament." Argo said in a calm tone, but his glare was still present.

"Since when did a God of Destruction cared about others." Champa said nonchalantly.

Argo turned and looked at him. "To you, your fat lazy cat, they might not mean anything to you, but the one thing I am, is considerate to the mere mortals that live in my universe, have others that PROTECT their universe, and let it prosper. And I will not sit here and cross my fingers to let their efforts be wasted because of a suicide event." Mayden nodded with him as she actually glared at Champa, which was an extremely rare sight.

" **BEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP!** " Mosco, the God of destruction for Universe 3 said. He is a robot with a single orange eye. It is dressed in similar fashion to the other Gods of Destruction, wearing white-trimmed black, green, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond/triangle decorations. However, its attire lacks an obi like those that its counterparts wear. On its mid-section, it has a circular grey panel with a small blue screen and what appears to be a red button. It also wears a pair of brown shoes with golden braces around the heels.

His angel, Campari, took a moment to translate. He was a male angel as he wore an orange angel outfit. He had an blue ring around his neck around slicked back white hair.

"Mosco asks, 'Why should we include a universe who doesn't want to participate, he clearly shows he wants nothing to do with this "Suicidal Event", as he calls it." Campari translated with a bow.

"Well for one Zeno himself wants them to participate, who would be bold enough to say no to them?" Heles, the god of destruction of universe 2 asked with an arched eyebrow. She is a very slender human-like woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. Her design resembles a mixture of Nefertiti and Cleopatra. Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt.

"Well, being put in their shoes; they are completely from a different universe than the main twelve...mind if I ask your universe number?" Belmod, the God of Destruction for Universe 11. He is a tall and pale humanoid of scrawny build with a resemblance of a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side, a large red round nose, and big red lips. He has a thick vertical blue line running over his eyes each which have thick black outlinings

"...Universe 468, the Home of the God killer." Argo answered with a dark tone. What surprised the rest of the gods of destruction and angels next, was Beerus flinching along with even Whis, both with slightly pained looks on their faces, remembering some bad things.

"So your universe is the one that houses... _him._ " Beerus growled, his hands tightening into fists as he glared at Argo. Whis was even glaring himself, his grip on his staff tightening as he stood stiff still. The group of God's and angels were shocked; especially the angels as they never see the ever so calm Whis to glare angrily.

"Oh what, you haven't done bad things yourself? Give the old lizard a break, yeah?" Argo said with an annoyed tone.

"That's kind of hard to do when that 'old lizard' nearly killed me and Whis!" Beerus said with a small shout. "I still don't understand why you let him live!"

"Yeah, because he just so happened to be there when you threatened to blow up earth all because some fat pink marshmallow decided to not share his pudding. Fucking boo-hoo for you!" Argo snapped back.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find such delicious foods in the universe?!" Beerus argued with a shout this time.

"Although lord Beerus's reason for destroying the planet was off, I still think it was a bad reason for the warrior of your universe to kill us." Whis said in his calm tone, but did have his glare.

"I may not like his thinking either, but he is a hard-built warrior who lost everything he has ever loved and everything he could call a friend. So if someone threatens to even blow up civilization; then they better hope it's not him who comes to deal with them." Argo said with crossed arms.

Beerus stuttered a bit before aggressively pointing at Whis. "They why the hell did he attack the ANGEL then!?"

"Because he knows killing you would get rid of him." Mayden answered with a sad sigh. "He saw him as a stronger opponent and well...I guess it's his warrior instinct I guess."

"Just be lucky I was there to reason with him...even though he can be a daft cunt." Argo grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell are you talking about?!" Champa asked with confusion and annoyance.

Falci zoomed in next to Champa as he suddenly had a Celtic accent. "That wid be none o' yer business tubby"

"Grand Priest, if I may suggest." Beerus said in an almost begging tone. "That we should _not_ let universe 468 compete in the tournament."

"I'm...not sure what you want me to do. Once the Omni-Kings make a decision; it's final…"

"WHAT!?" Beerus and Argo shouted. Mayden gulped nervously as she stared between Argo and the Grand Priest.

"So you're saying I'm forced to compete?!" Argo shouted in anger. "I have half a mind to-!"

"Grand priest?" A child pitched voice was heard behind him; every God of Destruction fearfully and nervously gasping, as they saw the Omni-King behind the High Priest. "What is all this noise coming from?"

"Just some trouble with our new friends, that's all." The Grand Priest answered back calmly as always. The Omni-King looked at these "New Friends" with a curious look as Argo gave a nervous sweat, clearly losing his anger right away in the presence of the King of All, coughing to the side.

"Z-Zeno-sama...it's uh….been quite a while." Argo said in a stuttering tone. Zen-oh gave his usual bland stare before hovering over to Argo. He stopped at eye level from him as Argo held his breath as he nervously looked at him; though standing like he isn't fazed. Then, the Omni-King smiled and pointed at him.

"Ohhh, I remember you; you were the rare human god I met 8 thousand years ago." he said with a happy expression. Argo coughed to the side again, but started to calm down a bit more.

"Y-yea...Glad to uh...see you again." Argo said in a somewhat calm tone. Zen-oh then looked at the kai as he stood there calmly.

"Ohhh! You are the funny kai that played with Zeno!" Falci bowed down in a flamboyant fashion before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to see you, your omnipotence." Mayden tried to stay hidden to the best of her abilities, by hiding behind Argo. Zeno saw through it as he casually hovered over to Mayden's side; causing a loud shy "eep!" from her. Suddenly Zeno hugged her neck happily. Mayden went completely stiff and held her breath as the grip on her spear shook, her eyes widen.

"Yay! Miss Mayden is back after so long!" Zeno said happily like a small child. Mayden slowly lifted her hand up and gave a small pat on his head, smiling a little bit. Though she was being cautious too as _everyone_ , mostly the Gods of Destruction, were about to have a mental breakdown if anyone touches the Omni-King. Argo stood back with a nervous look as he was almost ready to get erased on the spot. Mayden mentally rolled her eyes. It's quite obvious that Angels can touch the Omni-King...with his consent. This was one of those times since he made the first move. After a moment, Zeno stopped hugging and put his hands behind his back. "Am I to assume Universe 468 will be joining the tournament?" he looked at Argo as he looked at him. He really wanted to object...but then remembered his temper tantrum before closing his mouth shut. He was at a standstill on what to even say to the Omni-King. If he said no, well bye bye universe. If he said yes, Good bye you brave ten; lets hope luck is on our side! Finally he just sighed in slight defeat as he looked at the Omni-King.

"...Yes. We will compete." Argo said with his head bowed down.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" the Omni-King cheered.

"BUT!" Argo said holding a hand up. "I need a favor for something." The Gods of Destruction gave a deadly nervous sweat as he said this. They looked at Zeno giving a bland face before tilting his head.

"...I'm listening." he said calmly.

"Limit restrainers." Argo said simply.

"Eh?" Omni-King said confused.

"It's...for a fighter you might not like once you start seeing him fight…" Argo explained rubbing the back of his head.

Zen-oh looked at the Grand Priest. "We still have those, right?" The Grand Priest closed his eyes in a thinking moment before opening them quickly and snapping his fingers, a pair of silver wrist bands appearing in the air.

"I believe we do." He said smiling as he lowered them to show him. Zeno made a "hmmm" with a smile then looked at Argo.

"We'll keep them on standby; I see no reason to use them just yet." he said.

"As you wish." Argo said bowing. "But trust me on this, the fighter who has to wear those...let's say he's not gonna be...happy."

"Can he really be that powerful…?" Shin, the Kai of universe 7 thought out, a short, purple-skinned shinjin with a white mohawk, and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. Argo turned to stare at him with an "are you Kidding me" glare.

"How do you not know who he is? He's been to your universe numerous times and has always came close to killing Beerus." Argo said with a deadpanned tone. Most of the Gods were surprised at this, although Belmod looked intrigued than anything.

'A mortal who can kill a god, interesting.' He thought with an interested tone.

"I would like to know the rules of the Tournament if you don't mind, Grand Priest." Falci said in a curious, almost regal tone. The Grand Priest nodded before a scroll appeared in Argo's hands, a small set of rules on it.

"This will explain everything you need to know, now I'll send you back to start recruiting, I'm giving you extra time since you just got invited." The Grand Priest said with a nod. Argo and Mayden nodded before they were teleported away from Zeno's palace. The rest left a moment later until only the two Zeno's and the Grand Priest were left, think I about the new update and universe.


	2. Recruiting Warriors

**[Voids of Space]**

"We're officially fucked." Argo groaned as he, Mayden, and Falci traveled inside a wormhole to their own universe. "We're going to all die and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"But we have the God killer on our side!" Falci said in a cheery tone.

"If we can bloody find him!" Argo shouted flailing his arms in a comical way. "That man doesn't stay in one place or even the same universe! Hell, I'm scared of what will happen if he finds out what the tournament is all about!"

"He tends to...have a bad temper." Mayden added. Falci then wore glasses that scientists or nerds wear.

"True. He would probably throw a furious fit about this tournament if we add it's intention…" he said with an intelligent tone.

"That is if we find him, and if he even wants to see us." Argo said crossing his arms.

"Well, if we can't find him now...why not that...well, sheriff skeleton?" Mayden suggested.

"You mean Anthony?" Falci said in a confused tone. Argo went into a thinking tone as he thought about it. After about three minutes he nodded.

"It's a safe bet, I'm sure we can convince him."

"Would be a lot more easier than Dragonheart...I hope." Mayden said, unsure.

"Out of the two of them, Anthony is the most reasonable." Argo said as he shook his head. "Mayden, set a course to the Death Zone." Mayden nodded as she twirled her spear and tapped it on the ground three times, the portal turning a red hue as they turned into a different direction and sped to find the recruits for the tournament.

'Hopefully they'll join, and know where that blue scaled pain in the ass is.' Argo thought with a glare.

 **[Death Zone, Sheriff's Office]**

Anthony Skullrox was currently signing papers in his skeletal themed office. Same old same old as they say, a complaint here about howling kids, a complaint about another fight between the two swamp monsters, reports about the pyromaniac goblin, the usual. Honestly his protecting is like one big babysitting job. For the first few days it's normal; then suddenly the next day it becomes a day of problems. He would've asked the other Sheriff's for help, but they had their own problems to deal with in their districts.

"Bored...so bored." He said as he grabbed another paper from the pile next to him. "Another complaint from the zombies about food shortage, fourth one this month." He continued to read the reports from the pile next to him for the next thirty minutes, before the phone on his other side rang. He picks it up and uses his head and shoulder to hold it in place.

"Skeletal District. Sheriff Skullrox speaking." Anthony said, his expression of both boredom and a look to work.

" _Uh Brother, we have some people here demanding for you here at the house."_ His Brother, Rodriguez said in a slightly confused and worried tone. _"And right now, their kid is kinda creeping me out, no wait, he's acting like a military sergeant….and the viking looking fella is cleaning out our fridge."_

"...I'm sorry what?" Anthony asked after shaking off his confused tone. "Are we getting robbed or something- what's going on over there?" Anthony got up as he put his hat on, still listening on the phone.

" _No, the Viking looking guy just demanded for your presence and wants to know if your know where someone is, and he just felt hungry so that's why he's cleaning our fridge out."_ Rodriguez explained as in the background it sounded like someone speaking in German with a ten year old voice.

"...I'll be on my way then." he was about to hang up the phone before putting it back on. "And make sure he doesn't tear up the place yeah? Don't want a messy home for the third time this month."

" _...Does that apply to the kid?"_

"Depends, has he done anything yet?"

" _Not that I know of- wait...wait no, nevermind."_ The sound of wood breaking and a vase shattering could be heard along with the sound of crazy cackling. Anthony sighed as he hanged up and started to quickly leave his office. Things seem to be getting a whole lot more interesting.

 **[Anthony's House]**

"Sorry for the mess, he has a bit of a personality disorder." Mayden said with a nervous chuckle as she held Falci inside an energy sphere while Argo stood on the other side eating a sandwich with different kinds of meat on it.

"Why does skeletons have meat in here anyways?" Argo questioned; taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Well, one I like to create a majority of foods." Rodriguez answered. "And two...well, Drago sometimes crashes in here so I just keep food in stock." Argo stopped mid bite before he bit into his sandwich and swallowed quickly.

"Speaking of said asshole." He said placing his sandwich on a plate. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he told me he was fighting the Marvel Zombies again...it's around that time of year." Rodriguez answered.

"The what?" Argo asked confused before shaking his head quickly. "Never mind not important, when is your brother coming?"

"I'm already here." Anthony said as he was at the door and closed it with his foot.

"Holy shit, he got here quick!" Falci blurted out offscreen. Argo sighed in annoyance at him before he turned to face him.

"Good, you're here." He started off. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." Anthony blankly looked at him.

"Is it to clean out my fridge?" he asked, looking at the big sandwich the God made.

"No that was for my anger stress eating." Argo answered quickly. "I came here to ask you something, very important."

"What would that be?"

"First I need to ask you something else, have you heard of a being known as the Omni-King, or Zeno as he is called?"

"Hmm...isn't he the King of all? I've read about him from the local library...well, in the myth section...kind of ironic when ya think about it."

"Yes, and he is most definitely real, and will destroy universes if in a tantrum." Mayden said nodding her head. "Luckily he's not angry, but...well, let's say that this universe is at stake at what he proposed."

"Basically he made a tournament and combined 12 universes; we have to participate because it's to balance the multiverse, if we lose we get erase-" Argo said during explanation as Anthony put a hand up.

"Say no more; we're in." Anthony said as Rodriguez nodded.

"Wow that was...fantastically easy…" Falci said in a posh tone inside his energy bubble.

"If it involves keeping our world intact; we will do anything to protect it. It's what we've been doing for years." Rodriguez explained.

"Besides; boy has it been boring here." Anthony added. Argo and Maydan were surprised at how fast they were joining, but Argo quickly shook his head before he quickly got serious.

"Ok, but we need eight more contestants to join, so we need to get to recruiting." He said crossing his arms. Anthony gave a thinking tone as he cupped his chin. He then gave a knowing smile.

"I know three who are just like me and Rodriguez; good men that are apart of the Sheriff Division here in Death Realm." Anthony suggested.

"How good are we talking?" Falci asked through his bubble.

"Two of them are experienced veterans...one is still a rookie, five months, but he has the passion of a protector like the rest of us. He has done a lot of good things like a good kid he is." Anthony said. "...Despite Drago being a dick to the new guy when I first hired him...said he would die within the first week."

Argo scoffs. "He would."

"Jokes on him; he's still alive and kicking. Sometimes I wonder if Drago sounds like an ass _just_ to be an ass." Anthony joked.

"That wouldn't be too far fetched." Argo answered with a shrug. Falci somehow got out of his bubble as he jumped onto Rodriguez's shoulders, much to his surprise.

"Oi! So where we gonna find these blokes!" he asked in an australian accent. "We're gonna need them now, cause we've only got fifty minutes before we get to the tournament."

"Just come follow me; I know what they all do on their day off." Anthony said as he gestured them to follow. Falci gained a cheerful childlike expression before he suddenly appeared on his shoulders, pointing forward like King.

"Onward my companion, we got a war to win!" Anthony stumbled from the extra weight, but got back into balance and sighed. Argo facepalmed with a groan as Mayden chuckled slightly from this. Rodriguez arched an eyebrow at the Kai's behavior, and then remembered about his personality disorder.

"It's not a war, it's a survival tournament." Argo said with an annoyed groan. "One we desperately have to survive in."

 **[Local Bar]**

It showed a Frankenstein bartender wiping glass as he looked up, and gave a welcoming smile.

"How you doing, Frank?" Anthony said as he walked up to him to shake the big guys hand, Argo behind with crossed arms as he surveyed the entire room. Mayden stayed outside with Falci, since she didn't like walking into bars much. Frank welcomed the handshake as he gripped the sheriff's hand out of respect after putting down the cloth and cup.

"Anthony, what can I do for ya?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'm looking for the rookie sheriff, you seen him around?" Anthony asked.

"Ah, Bevitor? He was in here earlier and took a blood martini not too long ago. He had no money so he offered to do labor to pay for it."

"Labor?" Argo asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he been out there for almost half an hour; been choppin' wood in the back." Frank said as he picked up another glass and started to clean it. Argo arched an eyebrow as he tuned out the other surrounding sounds and concentrated, sure enough he heard the sounds of wood being split and an axe thunking.

Anthony rubbed his chin. "Huh. Guess he is very noble to do so."

"Sure is! He is toughening up, but will always be kind to the folk 'round here."

"Well thanks Frank, I'll go have a chat with him, keep doing well in your bar, lad." Anthony said as he went for the back door, Argo following behind him. Frank nodded as he continued to clean the glass he was holding. Anthony opened the door the as both him and Argo hears the sound of wood being split by an axe. Who stood there chopping wood was a young man who was pale white as he had red eyes. He wore a trenchcoat like Anthony, since it was official uniform for the sheriff's, yet it resembled more of his district. For this case, he was wearing a red trenchcoat with a black vest and a red bow tie. Like Anthony he wore military boots and black pants. He looked up to see Anthony walking towards him with his hands in his pockets and smiled at him.

"Heya, boss." he said in a rather smooth voice, chopping another piece of wood and then rested the axe on his shoulder. "Must be shameful to see your own men chopping wood, eh?" he joked.

Anthony only waved it off. "I see it as an honest man paying for something he couldn't."

"Well, had to do something, can't leave a tab unpaid now could I?" Bevitor said with a small shrug.

"No, guess not." Anthony smiled as Bevitor noticed Argo was there with crossed arms. Argo was studying him. Bevitor paid no heed to it as he continued to chop wood.

"Tell me…" Argo started out as he watched him cut wood as well. "Have you ever defended a major threat before that costed your life?"

"Well, so far nothing bad has happened. Have a few run in with the pyromaniac and a few disputes, but otherwise no." Bevitor replied, chopping a wood before replacing it with another one. He raised his axe again as Argo asked his next question.

"Well, how would you feel about entering a Multiversal Tournament that would mean the end of this entire universe if we lose?" Bevitor gave a wide eyed expression and stumbled forward in shock, missing the wood completely. He stumbled back in shock as he looked at Argo and Anthony.

 **[Wolf District]**

"How the hell did the sun go down so quickly the moment we got here?" Argo asked in confusion.

"It's how most wolves come out really. We have the tech to make them come out in werewolf form, but so far it's too expensive for most of them." Anthony answered. Argo and Mayden were quite surprised with this as Falci walked next to Rodriguez, reading a book on pets and fleas. "If you're wondering. Yes, he has that sort of technology himself."

"And you say he is the strongest of the sheriff's around here right?" Falci asked in a calming tone.

"Trust me, Good ol' Gupo is one of our best sheriffs." Anthony replied.

"Humble, loyal, and extremely straight forward." Bevitor added. Falci then switched his book to a comic as he looked up.

"And you're sure Big Bad Wolf will join?"

"He can be an asshole at times, but he means well. He'll understand." Anthony replied. They stopped at a building that resembled like police headquarters as it said "Sheriff Gudo's office" on the front of it. Anthony opened it as he walked inside. It showed a werewolf sitting on the other side as he lifted up a lighter and lit his cigarette. He had brown eyes and had a small scowl expression on his face as he looked up. His trenchcoat being fully black. His fur color was brown, and his face was a bit angular, but resembled a wolf nonetheless. His head perked up at the sound of his door opening, staring up at Anthony and his guests with him.

"If it ain't the Skeleton Sheriff and the Vampire Rookie themselves." He said in a slightly deep gravel tone. "To what do I owe this fine sight?"

"Well, Gudo, not sure if you are gonna like it or not…" Anthony said.

"Jeez, is it the Nighthowlers again?" Gudo asked annoyed. "I already had to lock up four of their members, are they pissed off still?"

"No, it's not that. I would explain it but I don't know as much as you do, so I have this fella to tell ya." Anthony said as he pointed at Argo who had crossed arms.

"Well...I'll admit, like the viking look." Gudo complimented as he leaned back with furrowed eyebrows, ready to listen.

Argo cleared his throat before standing straight. "I'll cut to the chase, I'm hoping you will have a relatively calm reaction compared to him." He said motioning his head to Bevitor who chuckled a bit. "To put this bluntly, this universe is on the threat of extinction and erased unless we win a tournament set up by the Omni-King where we will have to fight against other universes. If we lose, we're dead for good." Gudo took the cigarette out of his mouth as huffed a ball of smoke out. He gave a thinking tone as he looked away slightly. "I know it's...much to take in, but do understand what is at stake." Gudo said nothing as he got up and put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I may not like the idea...but if we have no choice and no one else is standing up, then I'll gladly help this out." he said with a nod. Argo nodded with a bow as Falci and Mayden did the same.

"Thank you for understanding." Argo said straightening up again. Suddenly a little wolf like man got thrown threw a window as he was dizzy, causing majority of the groups to jolt in surprise, minus Gudo, Anthony, and Argo.

"Hey Gudo, Woodsman is here." the wolf said with a dazed tone.

"Fantastic. Drunk bastard…" Gudo muttered the last part as he went over to the door. He opened it to see a big brute of a man in a red lumberjack outfit as he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, and a rather unique looking axe in other.

"EY! * **HIC** * HOW YA DOIN' YA BIG BAD WOLF! * **HIC** *" he stuttered out drunkenly as Gudo pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Argo looked at Anthony with an arched eyebrow in confusion.

"...This happens about every few weeks...we tend to get use to this." he replied. Argo simply stared as Falci sat on one of the chairs smoking a bubble pipe and wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat reading a mystery book.

"Look Woody-." Gudo tried to say.

"No, YOOOOUUU listen to me…..WOLF!" The Hunstman cutted him off. "I should've filled you w-with bigger stones, then maybe ***HIC*** you would b-be gone for good-d." Gudo rolled his eyes as he turned him around and patted his back.

"Let's get back to your house, you need rest big man." Gudo said patting his back as he calmly pushed him as the Huntsman allowed him to as he stumbled a bit from his drunkenness.

"I-I don't need to rest you overgrown ***HIC*** Fleabag!" The Huntsman drunkenly said with a laugh. Argo shook his head as he stared at the duo leaving.

"Well, at least we have him in, now where's the last fighter you mentioned?" He asked turning to Anthony.

"He's at the Cemetery, visiting relatives." Anthony replied with a shrug.

"Who visits family at a cemetery besides at funerals?" Falci asked confused.

"Well, you feel at home at a cemetery if you are a Zombie." Rodriguez replied as he followed Anthony, who was already walking.

"Oh right...wait what?" Falci said with a surprised tone.

"Hm...well it's not like I haven't seen supernatural things before." Argo shrugged. Mayden herself shrugged as she trailed behind the two brothers, Argo and Falci catching up close behind.

 **[Zombie District; Cemetery]**

Argo expected as much that this district smelled of blood and rotten flesh. Falci had a clothespin on his nose while Mayden just covered her nose with a handkerchief.

"Many tend to get use to the smell...people from other planets...not so much." Anthony explained as there was a light fog in the area. Argo crossed his arms as he looked around the cemetery. As expected, there were a lot of tombstones, big and small. Soon the group started to hear the sound of a shovel being struck into the dirt. Argo and his group looked around the area, looking for the source. In the distance, they see an individual digging into the dirt as it showed some features, including long hair.

"That are guy or just the Gravekeeper?" Falci asked with a monocle on.

"Our sheriff IS a Gravekeeper." Rodriguez responded, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh...does he do the typical "Brains" wording?" Falci asked mimicking how a zombie says brains.

"Not exactly...he is more of the biker type of guy." Anthony explained. Falci stared at him confused as Mayden and Argo just shrugged at him. As they walked into view they saw the figure in more detail. He wore a green fedora as he had a dark green trench coat, under it being a black vest, wearing the same black jeans and boots like Anthony. He looked up to see the group walking towards them as he stuck his shovel into the ground.

"Yo Anthony, what brings you here to my neck of the woods." He said in a deep grim like tone, putting a hand on his hip.

"I was wonderin' if you would like to join somethin...it's important to this universe." Anthony said in a serious tone.

"...It's that bad, hm?" He asked with a head tilt. "That God friend of yours finally snap or something?"

"Not exactly…" the Zombie Sheriff looked over to see Argo walking over next to Anthony.

"Who's the Viking?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. "He here to meet a dead relative, cause if so, Eric the Red just left half an hour ago."

"...Though that sounds rather interesting; no I'm not here for that." Argo said shaking his head. "I am Argo, the God of Destruction of this universe, and I'm here to recruit warriors for an upcoming Tournament that will decide the fate of our Universe."

"We are a few short, but with you, it can even up the lines...plus you are one of my best sheriff to ever have in Dead Realm." Anthony explained.

"...What's his name by the way?" Falci asked.

"Morto Che Cammina." the zombie sheriff, now named Cammina answered.

"Okay, just makin' sure." Falchi replied as he suddenly had aviator glasses.

"So if it's not too much to ask." Mayden said stepping forward a bit. "Will you participate?"

Cammina stared for a moment as he crossed his arms. "As a sheriff to this world, we all made a promise to the people of Dead Realm; to protect them by all means necessary from any potential threat that comes our way." he said with a stern tone. "So if this tournament is to depend the fate to those I care about...I'll gladly participate."

"Fantastic!" Falci said raising his arms up in victory. "We got our fighters recruited!"

"Not yet we don't." Argo said killing his mood. "We only have five warriors on us now, we're short another five."

"Well poo." Falci said in a disappointed downed tone before getting back to his cheerful one. "No matter! We just need to find Drago."

"And that is the problem...he is always everywhere when it comes to whatever he does." Mayden explained as she bit her thumb.

"So how do we go on finding the bastard?" Argo questioned with crossed arms as he turned to the Skullrox brothers. "You two know a way to find him?"

Anthony checked his watch as he looked at it. "Well, he usually comes into my house at night time...sometimes very late. Usually to take out a big amount of meat from the fridge to eat."

"So when is he coming then?" Falci asked leaning forward expectantly. "We got to get him soon, then we can worry about the last four fighters." Anthony stared at his watch a bit longer before he looked up.

"...He is coming in about 5 minutes." he said calmly, but instead this caused Argo to jolt back in surprise.

"What?!" He shouted with widen eyes. "Why are we standing here for then, let's get going then!" He then started to fly off, leaving a crimson red energy line behind him as he powered up to move faster. Everyone stood silently as Cammina just shrugged.

"Well, better get going before this guy accidently break something with his speed-" he tried to say until suddenly the sound of something being crashed was heard in the background.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Mayden flinched when she heard her "brother" shout, sighing a bit she gently floated up and sped up after him, leaving a deep bluish green energy line behind her. Falci peeked into the screen as he looked at the audience.

"Well, ain't that a big load of viking mess." he said jabbing his thumb in that direction before he sped off, leaving Rodriguez and the four sheriffs standing there.

"...Are most gods like this?" Bevitor asked with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow. He suddenly felt a pat on the head by the werewolf.

"It's best you don't try to question these gods, kid." Gudo said shaking his head. Cammina started to follow the skeleton brothers. Gudo doing the same as he scratched his chin. Bevitor just stared before catching up with the others. It took a few minutes, almost three minutes before they made it to Anthony's place, instantly seeing Argo in the doorway, where he had made a giant hole where the door used to be.

Anthony gave a half lidded expression as the three sheriffs made an anime sweat on their heads. "Well mark that as one thing I gotta do later…"

"One: I'm a God of Destruction, you should've expected something like this." Argo said holding a finger up. "And two: if it involves finding that blasted Draconian, I'll do what I need to do."

"Just don't go too crazy, alright? I already got some problems to deal with later on." Anthony said with a shrug.

"I won't promise you that, but I'll try...if it can be helped."

"Someone called for me?" a deep voice was said as Argo looked up and looked over his shoulder. Their standing in his black armor with crossed arms, looking rather bored and as always annoyed, was Drago Dragonheart. "Hello again, wannabe Viking God."

"...Regardless of what you think of me…" Argo said as he fully faced him. "...We need to talk." Drago gave a furrowed eyebrow as he kept his arms crossed.

 **Authors Note: Do not own anything, all right go to their respective owners. This story will be crossoverish, you'll see what I mean.**


	3. Zeno and Drago, universal recruits

**[Anthony's house]**

Drago stared at Argo with an arched eyebrow, more in boredom than anything. He just came over to get a quick bite, not really expecting to see the God of Destruction here in the Death Zone. "What do you want with me? You wish to annoy me to kill you?"

"N-no, that's not-"

"Then you're wasting my time." Drago said plainly as he walked over to the fridge, leaving Argo standing there with a wide eyed, annoyed look. "If this is to offer me to be your replacement again, my answer is still no."

"You know, it doesn't hurt to actually listen when someone wants to ask you something rather than guess what they are asking, jackass." Argo said bitterly.

"When it comes to you other gods, I don't give a damn." Drago replied as he pulled out a leftover turkey. "And I'd watch what you say to me, I can kill you in many and easy ways."

"Well this one will make you give a damn." This caused Drago to scoff and roll his eyes at him in boredom and annoyance, not taking him seriously.

"Argo, you and I both know that even with the combined power with your coward of an angel, you could never defeat me." Drago said taking a huge chunk of a bite out of the turkey. "But to humor myself, try to make me 'give a damn'."

"How about participating in a tournament that will decide if our universe will get erased if we lose." Drago was eating a piece of the turkey as he went wide eyed and almost choked on a piece of turkey. He coughed loudly for a few minutes before he managed to swallow the peice of meat in his mouth, pounding his chest to clear his throat afterwards. He was silent for a minute before he glared at Argo.

"What do you mean by a Tournament? Who's authorising this?!" He demanded with a growl.

"The Omni kings authorised a tournament of other universes to participate in." Mayden said standing next to Argo. "He sees that they're too many universes with low mortal levels, so he decided to hold a survival tournament in order to keep balance." Drago was back to glaring as he processed this all in his head. Falci felt somewhat scared, so he slowly backed away from the group to be safe. Mayden herself was scared, but she held her ground as Argo did the same. Anthony only had his hands in his pockets as he watched the scene unfold, fully capable of understanding how angry someone like Drago can get when it comes to his universe or anything he cares about in danger.

After about three minutes of silence, Drago closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes showing a passive aggressive glare.

"If you all will excuse me for a minute, I have two brats that need their heads popped off!" He growled as he turned around and opened another portal. Argo jolted in shock and fear as he disappeared in the portal.

"Oh shit." he said with wide eyes. He quickly looks at Falci. "Teleport us now, TELEPORT US NOW!" he shouted the last part as he had a small panicked look. Falci reeled back from the shout as he quickly placed his hands on him and Mayden.

"Kai Kai!" He shouted before he, Argo, and Mayden vanished in a quick flash, leaving the five Death Zone fighters alone at Anthony's house, standing in the gaping hole.

"...I like cheesy pop girl songs." Bevitor blurted out to end the silence. "I think I should get that off my chest before I die."

"...What?" Guda asked confused as Anthony looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't make me say it again!" Bevitor said looking away.

 **[Omni-King's palace]**

The two Omni-Kings at the moment were playing Rock Paper Scissors, each one getting a point. Standing a few feet from them was the Grand Priest who was looking into a glowing scroll, reading it intently as his eyes moved back and forth between the words. He continued to read through the scroll, before he felt something coming here at the Palace. No sooner later after he felt the energy, a blue flamed figure appeared in the center of the room, just showing the silhouette at first before the flames slowly died down, first showing black armored boots, followed up by the legs, upper torso with blue reptilian clawed hands and wings, then finally, an angered harsh glare of Drago Dragonheart.

The four guards of Zeno instantly stood between him and the two Omni-Kings as Drago walked forward. The first two were the first to move, but one of them was backhanded away while the other was flipped over Drago's shoulder. The last two tried to rush him together, but Drago vanished from their sights before they felt agonizing numbness across their bodies, along with something wet coming out of barely visible lines on them. Drago appeared behind them, his sword drawn out to his side as the two guards behind him slowly fell to the floor in sliced up pieces. The other two guards from before quickly got up and after seeing the remains of the fallen guards, they attacked to avenge them. The one that was backhanded tried to attack from the side, but stopped as his eyes bulged out with veins, Drago's fist buried in his stomach as he groaned in pain. The guard behind him went for a tackle, but stopped when Drago's tail instantly impaled itself into his throat before it quickly wrapped around his neck and popped his head right off, leaving glowing silver like blood to explode. The one that Drago had his fist in was met with a quick end when he pulled his hand back just a little bit to hold it open in a palm strike, firing a large ki blast that vaporized him instantly. While through all this, the Omni-kings just stood and looked at this giant Draconian who just simply murdered their guards, but did give blank expressions.

Drago slowly walked forward once again as he twirled his sword around before sheathing it in its scarab. "You two are in trouble now." He growled out loudly.

"Trouble?" Omni-King asked with a small head tilt.

"You aren't our parent though…" the future one added.

"No I'm not." Drago said as he popped his knuckles. "Would you rather to call me your punisher or executioner?"

"You can't do either to the Omni-King…" the future one stated as he was completely confused at this angry Draconian.

"Executioner sounds better I guess." Drago said ignoring the future one. "I will make sure your deaths are painful." His glare hardened as he continued to walk forward. "And I don't care who you are, your deaths all that matters to me, you football headed brats."

"You will be doing no such thing." a voice that was said behind him as Drago stopped and growled, looking over to see Argo walking over to him, not happy whatsoever.

"Argo, stay the fuck out of this." Drago growled as he kept a hand on the handle of his sword now. The Grand Priest instantly teleported near the Omni-Kings to protect them in case.

"This DOES involve me, because this is a universe I am willing to protect as well. And by god I will not have some angry lizard fucktard doing stupid shit that will put everyone in jeopardy." he retorted.

"You really think two brats can kill me? You're even dumber than I thought you were." Drago growled out as he continued to walk forward, the Grand Priest taking a small fighting stance.

"It's not you who I am worried about." Argo said gritting his teeth as Drago stopped and looked at him. "You do ANYTHING to those Omni-Kings, the first thing they will think that there is too much evil or dipshits like you and would do something as to erase our entire universe. So if you want to attack the Omni-Kings, and IF you want to kill them...everything you have protected and followed oath to will be gone in an instant because of _you_." Drago stared at him as he looked forward with a glare. "Wouldn't want your kids to be erased of existence because of your actions...now would you…?" Drago instantly perked up before he growled loudly and was instantly in front of Argo, his sword pressed against his neck. Mayden had feared wide eyes as Falci looked in fear of what was going on. Argo didn't flinch as he glared up at Drago, who had an angered look at the mention of his kids being erased from existence. He knew that if Drago cared for anything in the entire Multiverse, it was his kids, the only family he has left. "So it's up to you...do you want to kill the Omni-Kings? ...Or have everything you care about not exist to this multiverse anymore." Drago continued to angrily glare at him as started to soften it a moment later as he grunted in anger, knowing he can't do anything now.

He stood there with his sword still pressed against Argo's neck before he pulled back and sheathed it swiftly. "You ever bring up my kids again, I'll make you beg for death to come for you." He growled.

"Just shut up and get back to Anthony's house...we have things to discuss." Argo simply said as he turned around and started to walk away with his hands behind his back as Mayden and Falci followed. He looked over his shoulder as he looked at the high priest. "My apologies, High Priest...I'll make sure he doesn't do any harm."

"Normally a threat like what he said would mean the instant erasure of your universe." The Grand Priest said with a frown before calming down. "But I'll let it pass for now, as long as he doesn't attempt to try again."

"Just don't threaten my universe, and I won't come for you." Drago growled as he snapped his fingers and vanished in a flurry of flames. Mayden was next to him as Argo inhaled and exhaled deeply, glad that his universe won't be in vain because of Drago's anger problems that lead to troublesome situations. After the group left, the Grand Priest closed his eyes in thought as he kept replaying Drago's threat, feeling the ever so slightest chill run down his back.

"Well that was entertaining." the Omni King declared with his innocent child-like smile.

"Yeah, although we lost our four guards." The future Omni-King said pointing out the corpses and small pile of soot.

"I'll have them back in a while, in the meantime." The Grand Priest stood back up straight with his normal smile. "Why don't we go check to see how the arena is doing?"

"Yay!" both Omni-Kings stated as they both went the other direction as the Grand Priest continued his smile. On the inside though, he was figuring out what to do during the tournament, he knew the limit restrainers that he figured out were for Drago wouldn't last long, he needed a contingency plan.

 **[Back at Anthony's house]**

"And one time when I was eight, I stole a chocolate bar and replaced it with a caramel bar to try and hide the evidence." Bevitor said sitting on a chair, telling all the "bad" things he's done in the past.

"...Wouldn't that just make it more suspicious since the caramel bar is missing now?" Rodriguez asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"And then when I was a young a young teen-"

"The next thing you will say is that "you planted a thumbtack under Sheriff Franklin's office chair'" Anthony said as he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you know?!" Bevitor asked surprised.

"I watched you fly across the monster district to the swamp monster district when I was walking down the street in his district."

"Oh...Silver Lining, I got to see a Bird's Eye view of my home." Bevitor said chuckling. Gudo just patted his cigarette box as a cigarette came out from it, pulling it out with his mouth as he lit it up.

"Well...it gives us something to listen to I guess." he said towards Cammina as said person just leaned back with his legs and arms crossed.

"Yeah, gets boring around here sometimes." Cammina said shrugging. Just as Bevitor was going to say something, he jumped high up when a flamed portal appeared behind him, Drago appearing later with a glare and snarling look.

"By that look, it didn't go well." Anthony noted as he looked at Drago, Bevitor just sitting back down as he was gonna be quiet now.

"In a way, yes it didn't go well." Drago growled as Argo and his group appeared a second later, Falci letting out a large breath of relief.

"He tried to kill the Omni-Kings." Argo said bluntly; this actually made Anthony jump.

"You tried to what!?" he said in surprise, knowing how it would be instant erasure of their universe.

"Can you fucking blame me!?" Drago growled with a large glare. "No one threatens my universe and gets away with it!"

"But killing them would do anything?" Gudo questioned. "It's a foolish move even if you can handle them."

"Not to mention at how nonchalant they do it too…" Cammina added.

"The only reason he did stop was because Argo brought up his kids." Falci said with a biker tone, unfortunately that landed him with being tossed through the roof by Drago's tail. He fell back down from a different side of the roof as he landed next to Mayden, who eeped from it. She looked down at him as he had swirls on his eyes.

"Houston…" he started out putting a finger up. "...I am okay…"

"Fucking idiotic Kai." Drago said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a small rat.

"Why the fuck are you calling him an idiot? You're the one who was a foot away from making us go bye bye." Anthony said with his hands out.

"Well, screw you!" Drago said tossing the rat in his mouth, crunching on it.

"Look…" Argo said calmly, rubbing his eyes. "Let's just simply calm down...and try to think where we can find 4 more fighters...we are on limited time as it is."

"Why do we need four more fighters?" Drago asked somewhat confused.

"Because the requirements require 10 warriors in total...Anthony, Rodriguez, Bevitor, Gudo, and Cammina agreed to participate." Falci said as he got up, despite him getting sent into the air as he had a clipboard and glasses on, sounding like an attendant at a bank. "Oh, and I am assuming you are joining the tournament as well."

"Of course I am, would be easy for me to say the least." Drago said shrugging as he pulled a larger ear out of the fridge. "Why are there rats in here?"

"Rodriguez plans to make a unique recipe from this homeland...which involve those rats." Anthony replied.

"Are they suppose to be alive?"

"Yep." Mayden turned green as she covered her mouth to hold in a gag as she saw Drago swallow the rat whole. "Just leave some of them for the recipe yea? Took Rodriguez a bit to get the high quality ones."

"Yeah, yeah." Drago said waving him off as he closed the fridge door, suddenly getting a small idea. "Argo, does the Tournament of power have a rule book?"

"Yes, it does. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Does it have a rule saying the Warriors have to be from the same universe?" Argo looked at Falci as he nodded and pulled out a tan book. He flipped through it as he skimmed through the pages.

"Well, it doesn't say it's forbidden…" Falci answered. Drago smirked as he walked near the center of the room, opening another portal that was a mixture between blue, red, and purple.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get somethings collected." He said as he disappeared into the portal, leaving the Gods and Death Zone Sheriff's alone in the house.

"Okay, what's he going to do?" Bevitor asked with a confused head tilt. Argo had a confused look himself along with Mayden until he figured out what Drago was planning. About two minutes later, a dark brown portal opened, a silhouette stepping out a minute later, slowly revealing himself.

He had snow white hair, bloody red eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. He wore a full uniform which consists of an overcoat similar to the green DAK (Deutsches Afrikakorps) Greatcoat with its neck guard constantly turned up and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. His trousers are a darker shade of green and he wore boots along with white gloves. His face had no emotion as he stared at the Death Zone Sheriff's in the room.

Bevitor had an uncomfortable look on his face as he glanced around the room. Anthony returned this newcomers expression with his own emotionless one, Rodriguez looked like he was studying him. Gudo gave an arched eyebrow as Cammina gave an unfazed look. The newcomer didn't say a word at all, he didn't even flinch when a second portal opened up next to him, the color being gold with a silver edge to it as another figure came out.

It was a very tall, cyclops-like alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He has one large blue eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings that start from his eye and cover most of his body. He wore a set golden armor that had spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots.

"This is indeed a new thing." The Cyclops-alien said in a deep tone as he looked around the room. "I can sense powerful energy here."

"You'll sense a lot more powerful energies later on, I assure you." Anthony said.

"Oh?" The alien said intrigued. "That is wonderful, I can finally escape the never ending boredom I had succumbed to."

Gudo leaned in to whisper to Cammina. "Is he one of those monologue villains we always seem to run into?"

"Looks like it to me, that's going to be a bothersome thing." Cammina whispered back as a third portal opened up next to the alien, further intriguing him. It was silver and blue in color as a third newcomer arrived.

The newcomer, much to most of the people in the room surprise, was a machine. He stood just an inch taller than an average human, he had a yellow circular depression in his chest with a black center, mirroring the peach skin on a certain blue hedgehog's chest. His head has metal fins resembling quills and a pair of triangular "ears." He had a muzzle, shoulder plates, upper arms, legs, and fingers/claws made out of a silvery metal. His palms are black, while the backs of his hands are square yellow plates. His forearms and lower legs are blue metal like his head and torso, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises.

"A...robotic hedgehog…?" Bevitor asked slightly confused. The metal newcomer turned to him quickly, his "eyes" flickering for a moment before he spoke.

"Life form Identified: unknown name, Vampire." The newcomer said in a robotic, deep metallic tone. "Further scans needed." His eyes then went back to flickering again. "Threat level: Low to Medium. Difficulty fighting: easy."

"Wh-wha-..?" Bevitor said, slightly disappointed in himself he is considered "easy." The metallic hedgehog scanned him for a bit before moving to Cammina.

"Scanning...scan complete. Life form identified: Unknown name, Zombie." The metallic hedgehog tilted its head slightly. "Threat level: Medium to high. Difficulty fighting: Medium to Hard." Cammina said nothing as he gave a stoic look towards the Robotic hedgehog. It suddenly spun to its right with a warning tone. "Alert: High energy readings!" No sooner as he said that, a fourth portal opened up, colored purple and dark green. Unlike the other three who walked out o their portals, the fourth newcomer jumped out and landed in a kneeling position, his dark blueish gray cape flowing behind for a moment.

The new person then stood up to his full height. He stood taller than the metallic hedgehog by three inches, wore a suit of combat armor that resembled batman's, made from kevlar and titanium. His outfit was a grayish color with a green question mark in the center of the chest. He wore a pair of dark grayish brown gloves with grayish green combat boots. He had a hood that covered his head with a green question mark on a spring and a mask underneath hiding the top half of his face, showing his stoic glare and frown.

"So this is the place." He said in a deep, raspy tone as he stared around the room until he stopped on the skeleton brothers. "Great, for a minute I thought the Draconian was joking about having allies who were dead as well, guess I was wrong."

"...You remind me of someone…" Rodriguez pointed out.

"If what you're guessing is what I'm guessing, then fuck you death." The newcomer said flipping him the middle finger. "You can't keep me down for long, you've tried and failed many times."

"...No it's just you dress like a certain bat...but different."

"...Oh." The newcomer said putting his hand down with a awkward look on his masked face. "Sorry…"

"Your fine." One last portal opened behind the four newcomers, making them turn around quickly, Drago stepping out a second later with a grin.

"Everyone, say hello to the new recruits." He said standing in front of the four newcomers. "The Captain of the Hellsing Universe, who made Alucard himself fear him for his skill and power and became the Head Leader of Millennium." Said captain grunted with acknowledgment, but never changed his expression.

"Lord Boros, the leader of the space Pirates Dark matter, who single handedly beat Saitama and Garou with ease." Drago said gesturing to said alien.

"You're too kind." Boros said with a small grin. Drago moved to the side to look at the metallic hedgehog.

"Metal Sonic, the Leader of the Eggman Empire after Eggman died of age, the most powerful machine who defeated Hyper Shadic and gained full control of all the Chaos Emeralds, and absorbed the power of the Master Emerald along with the Super Chaos emeralds." Metal Sonic bowed slightly as he scanned them to analyze them.

Drago then stopped next to the final fighter. "Mysterion, the defender of South Park, and only remaining person alive out of his other friends. The only one to ever in his universe to fight Cthulhu himself and hold him to a standstill at the age of 12, he's now 25." Mysterion only crossed his arms and nodded at them.

"Well...this is certainly not the type of people I was assuming you'd get." Anthony commented. "But if it gets the job done, then I see no reason for me to question it." he then got up as he looked over the four new recruits. He looked over to Metal Sonic who was currently scanning him.

"Scan Complete. Life form identified: name unknown, Skeleton." Metal Sonic then took a centimeter step back. "Threat level: High to Extreme. Difficulty fighting: Extreme."

"I guess you like to have the most information on you so you could use it as an advantage?" Anthony asked curiously.

"And you seem like someone who is looking for another individual to match your skills…" Gudo said, studying Boros.

"Well, I'm flattered to know that people understand my cause." Boros said nodding. "After defeating Saitama, the one the Seer prophesied was my equal, I was finally relieved of my boredom for a long time. Even defeating the Hero Hunter, nothing would satisfy me like how Saitama did."

"Do you...do other things like go out?" Bevitor asked, being cautious of his words.

"Well…" Boros said in a thinking tone. "I mostly stayed in my ship and only went out when I wanted to annihilate a planet, but nothing else ever satisfied me."

"So I guess human food is something you don't wish to try out." Cammina noted.

"Human food?" Boros said tilting his head. "I have never really needed to eat, thanks to my race being that of a surviving one."

"Sounds like Drago when he hasn't eaten in more than 5 years." Anthony commented.

"...Was a very good day for me that I ate out his entire fridge in the matter of 3 seconds." Drago said shrugging. Rodriguez looked over Mysterion with a quizzable look.

"So...what's your superpower?" Rodriguez asked curiously.

"I would call it more of a curse than anything, one I have grown to accept after the deaths of my friends." Mysterion said with his stoic glare. "I can't die."

"Huh...So what, incredibly ridiculous healing factor?"

"Not exactly, no." Mysterion said shaking his head. "When I die, I would sometimes see a bright light, sometimes Heaven or Hell, but when I die I wake up in my bed every time."

"...In the same clothes or?"

"In my normal attire."

"...That must be a pain in the ass to go through dressing up again, and from the looks of it you have done it for a long time."

"I've done it for exactly 13 years, and I feel every pain beforehand." Mysterion said with a shake of his head. "I don't know when my curse will be gone, but I'm stuck with it for now." Cammina was looking at Metal Sonic with crossed arms as he had a furrowed eyebrow.

"So from what I remember from my memory of Sonic History...I have never heard of this "Hyper Shadic" Drago mentioned…" he said as he rubbed his chin. Metal Sonic scanned a little bit, processing that bit of history to answer his confused state.

"Hyper Shadic is the fusion of Sonic and Shadow who used the power of Chaos Control to do so, it's power was greatly enhanced when they were in Hyper form after gaining power of the Super Emeralds." Metal Sonic said after processing his thoughts and memory banks.

"Was it the most difficult battle you've ever fought?"

"Correct. It nearly destroyed me in the process, but I won in the end after using an energy draining attack that my deceased creator Eggman installed into me." Metal Sonic answered. "I was originally only able to absorb a finite amount of energy by before, but after absorbing the shards of the Master Emerald, my power core gained the ability to absorb an infinite amount of energy, the more I absorb, the more powerful I become."

"I see…"

Gudo walked over to the Captain as said person only stared into his eyes with no expression. Gudo did the same as they stared intently at one another.

"...I see that you have the eyes of a wolf yourself." Gudo mentioned. The Captain said nothing as he continued to stare, giving a small growling grunt. "Not the talking type either, huh?"

"Don't expect a talk out of him, he's a mute." Drago said shaking his head. "But he's a skilled fighter, I can say that."

"...Well, I guess it doesn't really matter if he can talk or not if our universe is at stake." Gudo said with an understanding nod.

"Speaking of which...which universe did you go to exactly, Drago?" Argo asked, looking at the four newcomers.

"I went to four different universes, where I found stronger variations of the originals." Drago answered with a shrug. "These four owed me a favor, and I came to collect it."

"...Why do I have a feeling you decided to see what happens if you give them some of your power…"

"Can you really blame me for being curious?" Drago said shrugging. "However, if these three will fight with us, I need to help them in one way I can help." He said as his hand glowed a faint rainbowish color, the same color appearing around the other four recruits, making them looked surprised, minus The Captain. Anthony crossed his arms as he watched, same with Rodriguez. Gudo was lighting up another cigarette as Cammina accepted one from said wolf sheriff. Bevitor just had a look of not knowing what was going on. The four recruits glowed for about two minutes before the glowing stopped, showing no physical changes on them as they looked themselves over.

"There, done." Drago said smirking with crossed arms, before he turned to face Bevitor. "You, attack Mysterion."

"Wha-?" Bevitor asked in surprise from the sudden command.

"I said attack him!" Drago said in a more harsher tone. "Hit him, fight him!" the rookie blinked for a moment before he just shrugged quickly and went over to Mysterion. To be fair, Mysterion had no clue what Drago was trying to do himself, but he just gave a nod to him, going along with how this will go. Bevitor pulled back his fist and with all his might, striked Mysterion right on the face. Bevitor didn't see what happened next, one minute he was standing there with his fist on Mysterion's face, the next he was launched back from a high kick, courtesy of said human. Mysterion had a small surprised look himself as he slowly put his foot back on the ground.

"Well, what do you think?" Drago said smirking with a prideful look.

"Well...It's definitely different…" Mysterion said as he felt a lot more stronger than he thought he was.

"No kidding…" Bevitor said as he raised his hand up in the air with a tone that made it sound like he was extremely dazed from that high kick to the temple.

"You gonna be alright over there?"

"I've survived Drago trying to bite my limbs off...I'm good." Anthony gave a half lidded annoyed look at Drago, making it quite clear he heard this for the first time.

"Fun fact, he tastes like garlic bread and tomatoes." Drago said shrugging.

"...I really wish you don't treat my rookies like punching bags and dirt."

"Anthony, you forget I have bad intentions for all new rookies." Drago said smirking.

"They aren't yours though."

"Hey, they need to learn at least _some_ reality in their lives...they signed up for it after all." Drago said in a serious tone.

"Well anyways…" Falci said wanting to defuse a potential argument. "We should see how long we have before we leave."

"We have approximately 21 minutes before we have to go to the Tournament." Drago said filing his sword now.

"...How the hell do you even-?" Argo asked.

"I checked with the Grand Priest, after I assured him I wasn't there to attempt to kill the two football headed brats." Drago said with nod.

Mayden had more of a skeptical look, causing the Draconian to sigh.

"I promise I didn't try to kill them...honest." Drago said holding his hand up with his sword in his other.

"We would've been erased right away if that was the case...no need to worry, luv." Falci said in an Australian accent.

Argo sighed a breath of relief before he looked at Drago and his sword that he was currently sharpening. "Drago, there's another rule you should know about...concerning something about your weapon."

"What about it?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"In the Tournament of Power, healing items, or weapons are not allowed." Mayden explained.

"...So you're saying, I can't have my sword by my side." Drago said with a look and calm tone.

"That's what it says on the instructions…" Falci said as he was reading a part of the book. Drago said nothing as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then exhaled and walked over to Argo with a calm like glare, the hilt of his sword aimed towards him as it was in front of him. Argo grabbed it, of course with caution because he really doesn't want to start anything until the sword was fully in his hand.

"If you lose that sword, break it, or even give it to the Grand Priest, I will kill you in the most painful way possible." Drago warned with a growl.

"No need for the built up tension." Argo said simply as he held the sword behind his back. "I'll keep it safe."

"You better, or else." Drago said with a glare before he backed away with a glare. Anthony shrugged as he pulled out his revolver and placed it on the table, Rodriguez putting his knives on the same table. Gudo had nothing so he just stayed there puffing his smoke as Cammina walked over and place his bladed shovels on the table.

"Bladed shovels?" Drago asked confused.

"Weren't you the one to say "not to judge one's weapons."?" Cammina asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Drago put his hands up. "Alright...it just reminded me of an Old Knight I knew." Bevitor was next as he took out a small blade attached to a staff.

"...I'm assuming that-." Drago was about to ask, Bevitor answering his question as he clicked something, the staff extending to a spear as he twirled it around a little bit. "Yep. Bevitor clicked his staff as it became small again, placing it on the table. Argo looked at the other four, seeing if they had weapons themselves.

"I only use fists. Nothing else is on me." Mysterion answered.

"I have no need for weapons." Boros said with a shake of his head.

"All weapons on me aren't removable." Metal Sonic said with crossed arms.

"Hm...that should be fine...I'll have to ask Zeno myself if it would be a problem."

"I doubt they would, I think they can understand that the weapons cannot be detached." Mayden said with an assured tone. They all then stared at the Captain who had his stoic look as he stood there. Argo then looked at Drago.

"So...does he use any sort of weapons or?" he asked. Drago thought for a moment before looking back at him.

"Alright Captain, hand it over." He said holding his hand out to him. The Captain didn't move from his spot, but grabbed a small submachine gun from inside his trench coat and tossed it to him. Drago tossed it to Anthony as he grabbed it, and placed in the pile of weapons on the table.

"So we are settled then?" Bevitor asked.

"One more thing...and it's mostly to the certain people in this room." Argo said with a serious tone. Everyone who knew what he meant, all stared at Drago who had his arms crossed looked back with a confused like glare. "From the rules of the tournament itself: You cannot...kill." Drago glared at him for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded.


	4. The Arena, the Competition

**[Anthony's House, Backyard]**

Drago was standing in the middle of the small backyard behind Anthony's house with crossed arms and stern glare as he simply tilted his body or used his wings and tail to easily block incoming attacks from some shadow clones he created for training. He had some of the other fighters, mainly Mysterion, Bevitor, and The Captain training as well since they could use the help, especially the first two. He only brought the Captain to help train the other two since he was the most experienced out of the two.

Bevitor ducked from a swing, then leg sweeped a clone, followed by a punch to its face. Mysterion jumped over him delivering a high kick to another clone, unfortunately both were caught off guard by the Captain who spun around in the air quickly and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick that knocked them both to the ground. Bevitor snapped his neck as he gave a small growl, quickly getting up. The Captain only stared at him with his stoic look as he growled as well. Mysterion kick flipped himself back up as he glared at the Captain. They both charged at him and tried to double team him, but the older warrior easily blocked and countered them before he grabbed them both by the scruff of their uniforms and slammed their heads against each other and tossed them to the side.

"You know I sometimes forget how Drago treats other fighters during rare training sessions." Argo commented as he looked through the window, wincing a bit when Drago and the Captain double teamed the two young fighters, knocking them to the ground and throwing them up into the air like ragdolls. Bevitor got back up as he inhaled exhaled, gaining his focus as the Captain went to jump punch him, but countered it by leaning to the right and roundhouse kicking the opening, which was the Captain's stomach, making him stumble back a bit. Bevitor didn't let up as he started to have an adrenaline rush as he started to ruthlessly punch the Captain, followed by another kick to his chest, making the Captain go in the air momentarily before landing on his feet. The Captain stood still before he suddenly sped forward and kicked Bevitor down to the ground. As he went toppling to the ground, Mysterion took his place as he started to show an impressive skill of martial arts as Bevitor was dodging Drago's attacks.

Inside the house, Boros was trying a human thing known as "Meditation", sitting on the ground with his eye closed and his arms folded across his armored chest. Metal Sonic was scanning different books on martial arts and downloading them into his hard drive while simultaneously upgrading his body and practicing the fighting moves with professional ease. Anthony was pacing a bit as he was in thought. He was currently wondering two things: how they will win; and who is the competition? It was obvious Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Tien shin han, and Piccolo to possibly be there, but otherwise not so sure on the other universes. Thankfully, Argo gave him an information notebook on the universes.

Universes 1, 12, 5, and 8 would be excused from the tournament since they had a higher moral ranking. And from seeing the other moral rankings, their universe was the absolute lowest out of all twelve universes. And honestly, the only reason is because Argo does his job wonderfully, but he keeps the worlds that have a chance to survive, so he can see them prosper. In one of the "rumor" sections of the info book, there was apparently a mortal fighter in one of the universes that was even stronger than their God of Destruction, However it doesn't say which one. Argo didn't want to believe that, but considering his few battles with Drago, it made him cautious. In Anthony's opinion, he really hopes they don't need to restrict Drago, but if it's Zeno's position to say otherwise, then they have no choice, no matter how fearless he is to the Omni-kings. He shook his head at the thought Drago thought it was a smart idea to even _threaten_ an individual that can vanish his accomplishments and his family just by simply erasing the entire universe within a fraction of a second.

"How long do we have Mayden?" Argo asked suddenly to his Angel, making her jump slightly before she took a glance at her scepter/spear.

"About...10 minutes." She said after taking a glance at the small gem in her spear.

"Assuming most of the universes are there at this point?" Rodriguez asked, standing up from the couch.

"From the small information I'm seeing…" Mayden took a moment to look, before looking up. "All the universes are there, just waiting now."

"Well, Drago would probably make it a bit late...he wants to use every minute he can to train before leaving...they aren't stopping anytime soon." Gudo said as he was watching the training with the other four remaining combatants giving their hearts out for training hard. Argo nodded knowing someone like Drago would spend every minute training for tournaments. It was rare for him to bring others to train with him, but it made things easier for fighters such as Mysterion and Bevitor who were the least experienced out of the ten warriors. He honestly still doesn't understand why he hates warriors willing to learn...you'd think he would be proud to see warriors trying to learn and get better. It never seems to make sense to him at all, than again this was Drago, and he barely cares about anything unless it was important. Doesn't mean he has to be all degrading about it; but he was always known as a bitter person for obvious reasons. Argo was broke from his train of thought when Mysterion was thrown through the window, crashing onto the table in the center of the room. Most of the people looked over to the window to see Drago looking through with an arched eyebrow.

"Huh, too much?" He said shrugging with a shake of his head.

"...God damn it…" Anthony said rubbing his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, he deserved it though."

"...I'm not going to question that." Falci said shrugging, reading a book from the shelves.

Cammina walked over to the downed Mysterion as he leaned over, looking at him with a neutral face. "You alright, bud?"

"I was punched in my ribs, that have three shattered, my leg is broken, and I was just punched through a window...I'm fan-fucking-tastic!" Mysterion said with a groan. Everyone looked at Drago, as said person put his hands up.

"Hey, his fault for not watching his blind spots." He said shrugging. "I can heal him quickly, so don't worry about having a crippled fighter."

"Just don't break my damn house…" Anthony said as he rubbed his head. "I already got bad money because I have to deal with the broken down houses in the Frankenstein district."

"No promises." Drago said shaking his head before he hit Bevitor with his backhand without looking at him when he tried to sneak attack him.

"Can't sneak attack if you make that much noise, kid." Cammina said as he helped up Mysterion.

"Got it…" Bevitor said with a groan of pain offscreen. The Captain came back inside as he dusted off his uniform with a growl, not losing his stoic look. He walked over to Argo and pointed at his wrist, then to Mayden who looked confused. Mayden made a quick "oh!" as she looked at her spear.

"We have only 8 minutes now, Captain...uh.." Mayden said looking back at the Captain who stared back. "Captain...what's your name?"

"First off, he doesn't tell anyone on the account he can't talk and he doesn't tell anyone." Drago said appearing next to him. "And second, he wanted to go now, to do some _reconnaissance_ before the tournament begins."

"Might as well, tired of standing around all day." Gudo said as he got over next to Mayden. Drago wanted to object to the idea, but then thought about for a moment. Training for these tournaments are useful for the body and mind, but studying your competition can help strategize your approach. Argo looked at Falci with a nod as said person was...randomly wearing a punisher shirt.

"Well, everyone gather around, we have a Tournament to win." He said clapping twice. Anthony got up and walked over with his hands in his pockets, the rest of his crew walking over near Falci as well. He and Mayden nodded together before she tapped her staff on the ground twice, a second later a white aura surrounded them before they all vanished from the house. All they saw was a brief flash before they saw a new sight that gave most of them awed looks. The first thing that got their attention was the area they were in, or dimension? Everywhere they looked, all they saw was darkness and a small light like a sun.

"Welcome to the Void." Argo said looking at the place, and then to the arena they were standing on now.

"...Pretty fancy area, I must say, amigo." Rodriguez stated.

"Yeah, also got that dark atmospheric feeling." Anthony added.

"Place gives me the creeps…" Bevitor said as he looked a bit rather uncomfortable, he stumbled forward a bit when Gudo patted his back.

"Oh don't be a wimp, kid. Gotta show that fighting spirit if you want our universe to stay in tact." Gudo said. Cammina said nothing as he just scratched his chin, looking around the area with a neutral look. Drago was looking at the arena and the void with a somewhat intrigued look.

"Huh, I've only been in the void a few times in the past, this is new in a way." He commented before staring off in the distance, giving a small wave and bored look. To everyone around him, he was just staring at the void abyss and waving at nothing.

"...Umm?" Bevitor asked, since no one was saying anything and decided to break the silence.

"What? Too blind to see?" Drago asked with a slight annoyed look.

"I mean...not sure who you are waving at…" Anthony said, agreeing with Bevitor he was looking weird. Drago gave a crooked eyebrow as he thought for a moment then chuckled slightly.

"Forgot. None of you can see him like I do." He then turned to look at the void again. "Let's just say that here in the void, someone is always watching, a long forgotten Scientist who no one even knew existed because of an accident."

"...So how cool is he?" Anthony asked.

Drago shrugged. "He can make good conversations at times."

"What are the bad ones?"

"Eh...this talk about being forgotten and seeing the bad alternate realities along with his more...darker versions of himself." Drago answered shrugging. "Despite that, he proved to be one of the strongest monsters I've faced in the past, with his intellect and skill to go with it, he proved a worthy opponent." The captain grunted as he looked around with his expressionless look. The captain grunted as he looked around with his expressionless look. Soon he spotted some other fighters around the large arena, specifically the ones that got his attention were a group of three wolves, a large blue one, a small yellow one, and a medium sized red one. He grunted a bit as he walked away from the group, heading towards said wolves to get a better look.

"Hey, where are you going?" Drago called out after taking a glance at him. The Captain merely grunted at him as he continued his walk towards the three wolves. Metal Sonic's eyes then blinked with numbers as he turned to his left.

"Mechanized Warriors in readings, heading to location." He then walked away from the group as well.

"Wha-Metal!" Drago said annoyed at another team member leaving.

"...I'm sensing a powerful energy from somewhere...interesting…" Boros said as he walked off in a direction no one else was going.

"You can't be serious…" Drago facepalmed loudly before he brought them up in an annoyed fashion. "Y'know what, fuck it, everyone head out and see what you can find out about our opponents." He then took off himself in a random direction. The Sheriffs all looked at each other before they shrugged and followed suit, heading off to meet the competition. Mysterion was a bit hesitant but sighed heavily and headed to a random direction.

 **[The Captain]**

The Captain was still heading on his walk to the three wolves that got his attention, the closer he got, the more fighters he saw behind them. The fighters there were...a bit interesting to him. Not that they meant anything to him, but more of why they choose these people to represent their universe. The closer he got now, he was getting their attention now after hearing his footsteps and occasional grunts. He stopped when the three wolves stopped in front of him, Captain giving them an expressionless look as the wolves gave their glares towards him.

"Well ain't this a surprise." The yellow wolf said with a crazed look in his eyes. "We got ourselves a fighter wanting to see us!" He finished off with a cackle.

The red wolf tsks. "This dude doesn't look so tough...could probably take him out first when I see him." The Captain in response growled at him, but never lost his emotionless expression.

"Relax there commando." the blue wolf said in a tough guy tone. "Lavender gets excited when seeing new fighters so he could beat them. Granted you don't want to be underestimated, but...yeah I dunno about that." Another growl from the Captain, but a bit more slow and deep.

"WHAT CHU SAY!?" the blue wolf said in a growl as he got up in Captain's face, giving a feral glare, the Captain keeping his expression. Once again he growled, not losing his expression at all as he leaned forward.

"The only pup here is you, army runt!" Lavender crackled. The Captain then stood back and crossed his arms as he looked at all three of them now, giving a short growl.

"Well." the red wolf said as he got close himself. "You would just have to prove it now, won't you, tough guy?" The Captain instantly took a small stance, one that meant he would fight, but not take them seriously. The blue one growled as he was about to lash out, the red one stopping him.

"Save it for the tournament, Bergamo." he insisted, causing said person to calm down a little.

"You're right, Basil, I should save my energy for when I beat this poser." Bergamo said as he stepped back a bit. The Captain grunted as he just turned around, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

 **[Metal Sonic]**

Metal Sonic was walking swiftly towards the other mechanical signatures he picked up on his radar sensors. Him being the new leader of the Eggman Empire after his old creator died made him study and help with fighting other machines and of course the Hedgehog he was based off of. He finally found his targets, a group of ten other mechanical warriors, though some looked cybertronic, and one looked like a large blue humanoid. His scanner scanned them all quickly as he walked closer to them, gathering their attention, along with their Kai up in the stands.

"Hmm, this is strange." Ea said with an intrigued and surprised tone at the strange blue robot heading towards them. Nigrisshi was brought to his attention when he looked over him as well. Both Metal Sonic and Nigrisshi were in front of one another as they stared each other down, studying them as they stood. Metal Sonic scanned him as he was processing info.

"Scanning: Scan complete." Metal Sonic said before tilting his head slightly. "Race: Unknown, alien. Name: Unknown. Threat Level: Low."

"...That bad, guri?" Nigrisshi asked with a small head tilt.

"Difficulty fighting: Easy." Metal Sonic added in his normal robotic voice. Nigrisshi only gave a small smile as he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter what you think of me. Narirama over there will help us to victory whether you like it or not, guri." Metal turned to face the large robot Nigrisshi mentioned. Metal stared at him with his body straightened back up a bit.

"Scanning. Scan Complete. Race: Machine, android. Name: Narirama. Threat Level:...Medium." Metal concluded before looking back at Nigrisshi. "He will pose no threat to me, the ultimate Machine of the Eggman Empire."

"We'll just have to see then, don't we, guri?" he replied with his smirk still. He was then leaning back in surprise when Metal got in his face, his eyes staring into his Red irises.

"Probability of you surviving:..." Metal Sonic's voice then went deeper, sounding a bit more like a demon. " **Low…** " Metal then Turned away from him and activated his jet boosters, flying away from the mechanical warriors and heading to a different location. Ea gave a surprised look as he walked over next to Nigrisshi.

"...Do you think he will be a problem?" he asked, looking at the humanoid. Nigrisshi didn't say a word as his eyes were wide, his body shaking a bit before he turned to face him.

"Yes…guri."

 **[Lord Boros]**

"The energy I felt came from over here." Boros said as his metal boots clanked on the ground floor, looking at all the fighters he could see. 'So many fighters, so many strong energy signals, I will finally be rid of my boredom.' He stopped as he noticed a group of warriors...actually walking towards him. He looked confused for a moment before he followed suit and walked towards them, with a blank look on his single eye. They stopped in front of him as one in particular walked up to him. It was a female that had a pink tank top and purple pants as she looked at him.

"Huh, well ain't you the tough looking guy." She said in a cocky manner, a small grin on her face. "What are you suppose to be?"

"Well...I guess I can be called a strong warrior amongst others...though many tend to bore me for they never really put up much of a challenge." Boros answered.

"Heh, well lucky for you pal, your challenge is right here in front of you." The female said placing her hands on her hips. "I'll make sure you get knocked off this ring myself." Boro's looked at her for a moment with a blank stare before giving off a small smile.

"I do sense powerful energy within you…" he said with an intrigued look. "Let's see if you can actually do it though...right now both of us are just doing the talking." he ended the last part with a chuckle. His eye than focused on the other girl next to her, a smaller female with red clothing and hair tied up. "You, you're stronger than the one I'm speaking to here, who are you?" said girl jolted in surprise as she kind of hid behind the other one.

"U-um…" The girl stuttered a bit as she stared from behind the other girl.

"This here would be my protege, Kale." The first girl said with a grin. "And I'm Caulifa."

"...Rather interesting names…" Boros noted, wondering why a parent would name children after vegetables. He then leaned in a bit more to look at Kale with an interested look. "As I said, your power is far greater than...Caulifa, you must be strong fighter."

"She tends to hide it at times though...it must be her personality." Caulifa said with a simple waveoff.

"Oh nonsense." Boros said giving a chuckle. "There is always a spark to triggering that power at full potential. And I intend to find it." He finished off with a large smile, showing his sharp teeth that made Kale whimper slightly. "Who knows, you might even see my true power."

"I would back off if I were you." Boros heard as his eye went wide eyed. He looked over his shoulder to see a man with red eyes and purple skin, wearing a combat like trenchcoat. He then turned to face him with an intrigued look.

"Your power, it's strong, almost stronger than 'Kale', you must be the leader then." Boros said smirking this time.

"I wouldn't be looking for a fight with someone like me…" the purple humanoid said as he glared into Boros. Said person chuckled in slight excitement.

"Such fighting words, I must say!" Boros was getting slightly excited with these new developments. "You indeed will be a good challenge." Hit gave a glare towards Boros as he returned it with a smirking glare. Up in the stands, Champa was looking at Boros while scratching his head.

"Who the heck is he? One of Universe 7's fighters?" He asked intrigued.

"...No, he must be from a different universe...I believe the High Priest said there was a "surprise" for us later on today...could it be him?" Vados answered then gained a thoughtful look.

 **[Anthony and the Death Zone Sheriffs]**

"So is this Goku a good fighter?" Bevitor asked as he walked next to his boss, Anthony.

"He is more than a good fighter. If anything he is more of a great warrior. He sure has the pride of one like Drago if you think about it." Anthony replied.

"Don't forget he is rather fun to be around." Rodriguez added.

"Interesting...been awhile since I saw him myself." Gudo said.

"Has he met the kid yet?" Cammina asked, jabbing a thumb towards Bevitor.

"I don't think so, but hey, good thing we are meeting up with them." Anthony said.

"Yo!" A voice shouted to them, surprising Bevitor, but the other older Sheriff's simply looked over to see the orange Gi wearing martial artist, Son Goku.

Anthony chuckled slightly as he turned to face him fully as Goku stopped in front of him. "Planning to win the tournament by yourself?" he joked as the saiyan was the only one there.

"Oh no, my team is just behind the pillar over there." Goku answered motioning his head behind him. Anthony went over and raised his hand for a handshake, to which Goku accepted.

"Well, good to see you again, old friend." Anthony said with a smile.

"Same to you." He said looking at the other sheriffs. "These your teammates?"

"Yep. the others are walking around scouting the competition." Anthony answered as Goku looked over to Bevitor.

"Who's this one, he's new." Goku asked leaning forward with a grin.

"Oh, um well…" Bevitor replied a tad bit nervously only for Gudo to wrap his arm around his neck.

"This here is our rookie sheriff, Bevitor. Only about a month in and he is still kicking." Gudo replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh, wait." Goku then gained a confused look. "Was something supposed to happen during that month for him, or was it normal?"

"Well he had to deal with Drago for most of the month so I say it's a pretty big improvement." Cammina answered.

"Drago? He still treating new recruits strangely still?" Goku somewhat joked with a laugh.

"It's how he rolls I guess. Still bothers me he hates recruits but what can ya do?" Anthony shrugged.

"Nothing really, that guy is probably more stubborn than even Beerus." Goku said shrugging. He stood silent for a moment as he looked at Anthony again. "I see you've gotten way stronger than I thought you would be."

"Well after going to an old castle and fighting the Lich King and absorbing his power, I match 50% of Drago's power." Anthony explained. Goku went wide eyed with surprise and excitement as he went "gitty".

"Half of his power?! Oh I can't wait to see your power than!" He said with an excited tone.

Anthony chuckled. "We'll see if we run into one another." Goku nodded as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"We shall see then." Goku said with a confident smirk and gaze. It soon went away when he felt a strange and high energy nearby. He looked to the side to see in the distance 10 warriors wearing black and red uniforms, one of them being familiar. "Oh, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to meet." Goku said with a quick voice as he walked over to the Red and black uniformed warriors. Cammina furrowed an eyebrow, wondering why these warriors wore...skintight attire.

"Man, talk about Power Ranger rip offs." Bevitor said chuckling.

 **[Drago]**

'Honestly this better be a good fight, otherwise this was waste of time. If it weren't for the fact that my universe will be erased I wouldn't even be here!' Drago thought as he walked around with a bored and annoyed look. He was sensing many of the fighters here, most of them didn't even come close to his power! 'Is there no one here who can at least give me a goddamn challenge!?' After walking around for minutes of finding no strong energy levels, he finally found one. This energy though, it was unique, one he hasn't sensed or felt. He looked around to pinpoint the energy source, and stopped on a group of warriors, dressed in red and black uniforms. Curious, and intrigued, he walked over to the group of warriors, gaining the attention of one of them, a fighter with a cybernetic eye and red beret hat. Drago stopped in front of him as he looked at him, the beret wearer folding his arms as he looked at the big guy himself.

"So...you here for looking up the competition of the Pride Troopers?" he asked calmly.

"...The What?" Drago asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The Pride Troopers, the most powerful hero team of Universe 11, and of course, the team that will survive the tournament of Power." the beret said with confidence in his powers and his teams. Drago stood there staring at the fighter with a blank look, before he looked away covering his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to hold back a chuckle, or laugh he should say. The rest of the Pride Troopers, minus one of the in the back, was looking at the tall draconian with confused looks.

"S-sorry, but it's just ridiculous seeing a group of fighters who are basically ripping off a kids tv show, were you or your teammates inspired by the Power Rangers by any chance?" Drago asked after clearing his throat. "Voltron Force? The Ginyu Force?"

"Ginyu force? ...Huh, that sounds good actually…" A purple rabbit Trooper, who almost looked like Beerus, thought until a large man with a mustache swatted him in the back of the head.

"Have you no pride for our Pride Trooper name!?" he said in a scolding tone. "Shame on you, Dyspo!"

"S-sorry Leader Toppo."

"Oho jesus…" Drago said with a shake of his head as he chuckled. "Can you be any more ridiculous than you are right now?"

"How dare you mock the Pride Troopers, the heroes of Universe 11!" Toppo said as every single member, minus a humanoid who just stood in the front with no pose whatsoever as the others did ridiculous poses. Unfortunately, that was enough to make Drago himself laugh, it started with just a snort, then a chuckle, then laughter.

"Oh my god, this is better than power rangers AND The Ginyu Force!" Drago laughed at them. "At Least the power rangers have something unique about their outfits, you all are just ridiculous in my eyes!"

Toppo gave a small growl as he had a tick on his head, not liking the fact he is mocking his team. The grey humanoid who was just standing there just gave a glare towards Drago as he suddenly appeared in front of him. The Draconian actually stopped laughing as he went slightly wide eyed from this large amount of power being shown in this one particular "Pride Trooper." Drago was still wide eyed, before he gained his serious glare, looking over this new fighter. Out of all of them, this one was the strong power level he sensed. The new fighter glared back as he and Drago had a bit of a stare off between each other.

"...Did anyone tell you that you look like a buffed up version of the Greys?" Drago asked breaking the silence between them. "Because you remind me of them with your appearance." he said nothing as he just never lost his gaze, his eyes almost basically piercing at Drago's. The other Pride Troopers were staring with tense silence, seeing these two having a small stare off this long was rare, and it meant somethings if it meant their strongest fighter took his time. Drago's hands twitched slightly, giving a small, inaudible growl as the new fighter didn't say a word.

Up in the stands, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11, Khai, looked down to see Drago having a stare off with the grey warrior. "Belmod, you should look at this, the Pride Troopers have a guest." The clown of Destruction gave a questionable hum as he glanced over to see Jiren staring down this giant of a reptile. Belmond only chuckled.

"Why should I be bothered by this? Jiren would rip him a new one in a matter of seconds." he said as he was completely confident with Jiren. The Angel, Marcaita, looked down at Drago, then moved her gaze up to see Mayden sitting on the far side looking a bit nervous. When she looked up to see Marcaita staring at her, she looked away quickly after looking at Drago briefly.

"Hmm, I believe he's a warrior of Argo's universe." She said smirking slightly. "And judging from his looks, I believe he's the one Argo referred to as the "God Killer", the one Beerus and Whis said who defeated them in a fight." Belmod gave a look towards Drago as he studied him...he could see why Beerus and Whis were afraid of him due to the power he is feeling from Drago. It seemed he wasn't the only God of Destruction who couldn't defeat a mortal in their universe.

"That one might be a problem, so they'll have to exercise caution." He said taking a glance between the Pride Troopers and the giant Draconian. Their little stare off was cut short when a familiar martial artist came over.

"Hey, Toppo!" Said person looked over surprised to see Son Goku walking over to them. Behind Goku was Anthony and the rest of the sheriff's.

"Son Goku…" Toppo said with a stern glare. Drago broke off from his little "staring contest" with Jiren at the mention of the saiyan's name.

"Hello again, Super Saiyan." Drago greeted with a small nod.

"Oh, Drago! Been awhile since our last spar match!" Goku stated with his usual smile, his hands on his hips.

"It has, how's the spine?" Drago asked with a small smirk.

"It's getting better. How's your temple?" Goku answered and asked. Drago gave a small growl, remembering Goku getting a very good hit in that area.

"Great." He answered in his normal tone before he gained his stoic glare again. "So, you know these Power Ranger Wannabes?" The Pride Troopers, minus the tall grey one, had tick marks on their heads as Toppo growled in anger.

"The Pride Troopers? Yeah, of course! Pretty powerful team to fight against I'll tell ya that!" Goku answered.

"Really? Cause the only one I see as an actual fighter is their Grey on steroids there." Drago said jabbing a thumb at Jiren. Goku looked at said person with a smirk.

"Hey-!" suddenly Goku went wide eyed as Jiren suddenly was behind them, making Drago surprised as well.

"Your both annoying, leave." Jiren spoke up as Goku quickly turned around, shocked at his speed. Drago shook out of his shock as he glared at him.

"Well sorry, one of my fighters suggested to do reconnaissance here, so don't blame me." He said with a small eyeroll. Jiren only stared at him with his default glare as he said nothing else. It was back to the small stare off again, Goku looking between both Drago and Jiren as they glared at each other. This was like a dream battle waiting to happen: three strong competitors at a square off.

"...I have a funny strange about this." Bevitor whispered to Cammina.

"Just try to deal with it. This funny feeling always happens." Cammina whispered back. Bevitor nodded as the three fighters all stared at one another. Anthony and Rodriguez just looked at one another with neutral looks before looking back at the three.

 **[Mysterion]**

The defender of South Park was looking around the arena, feeling a bit underwhelmed from all the other strong fighters. Compared to most of them, in his opinion, he was weak compared to them in terms of power maybe. Suddenly he bumped into someone as the one he bumped into fell to the ground.

"ow…" a female voice said as Mysterion looked down. The person on the ground was a young, pale skinned human-like woman with purple hair and a pair of glasses. She wore a white hat and with a yellow overcoat, an orange skirt, and a white undershirt with long baggy sleeves. The skirt reaches to the top of her thighs and she also wears red shoes.

"Oh, uh...sorry." Mysterion said in his normal, gravel tone as he looked down at her, holding his hand down at her. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him, accepting the hand.

"Don't worry about it! I should've been paying attention." she said with an outgoing tone. Mysterion helped her up, staring at her for a long time with his stoic look, that softened a bit as he continued to stare. The girl adjusting herself as she placed her hands on her hips. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Su Roas, member of the Kamikaze Fireballs! You can just call me Su."

"...I am Mysterion, defender of my home South Park, and the last and only member of friends who is still alive." Mysterion said introducing himself. Su gave a small saddened look at the last part.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friends." she said with a small sympathetic tone.

"No need to be. What has happened, happened." He said shaking his head. "They all went out as they wanted, in a bang and in glory." Su looked at him and them smiled at him.

"Well, either way, it was nice meeting you, Mysterion." she bowed to him politely. Mysterion kept staring at her with his stoic look that was almost deteriorated by now. This girl, almost reminded him of someone important from his past. She smiled as she continued to walk past him, walking towards two other girls that were currently waiting for her. He shook his head clear afterwards, resting a hand on his head as he started to walk away from the location, heading back to the spot where he and the rest of his team walked away from. Standing next to her friends, Su was watching Mysterion leave with a curious look on her face.

 **[Drago and Anthony]**

"So far most of the fighters here are easy targets, although a fighter like Goku or 'Jiren' will prove a small problem." Drago said as the rest of the recruited warriors were returning from their little scouting missions.

"This Jiren guy...he seems different from the rest of those Pride Troopers, huh?" Anthony thought, rubbing his chin.

"I will deal with him when the time comes." Drago said crossing his arms. "For now, we focus on _staying_ in the arena." Anthony was about to say something the High Priest soon teleported in front of him and Drago.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your discussion of strategy, but there's something that needs to be done first before the tournament." The High Priest said looking at Drago.

"What is it now?" Drago asked with a glaring growl.

"While discussing with the other angels and God of Destructions, most of them agreed that they wish to restrain some of your power to make this tournament fair."

"...What?"

"We've all viewed you in action from Whis showing us from his staff. The Omni-Kings see is it's "not fair" for someone from your level of power to end this tournament in a short matter of time. They wish to have a fair tournament so they all have a chance to win. And that was the final conclusion." the High Priest explained.

"So you want me to deliberately weaken my own power just because two brats wish to be entertained?" Drago asked with a sarcastic growl.

High Priest shrugged, ignoring his sarcasm. "The decision was made, either you put these restrainer bracelets on, or your universe is gone…" he then leaned in with a blank look. "I would chose the wise decision if I were you." Drago growled at him as he uncrossed his arms and tightened one of his hands into a fist, not happy at all about this. Anthony only stared at the two blankly, honestly not liking the idea either, but he can't do or say anything about it. Drago looked away as he thought on his answer, after about two minutes, he made up his mind.

"Fine." He growled out. The High Priest smiled at this as he levitated the two restrainer bracelets towards Drago. He growled a bit in anger, but took them and placed them on his wrists, the bracelets glowing a faint black aura before the crystal inside turned from blue to black with a red swirl. The High Priest then disappeared as Anthony looked at Drago, who looked back. Both knew they weren't happy about the idea, but Anthony was more calmer about it than Drago.

Within a few minutes, The High Priest appeared above all the competitors, to which they all looked up and went silent.

"Now that everyone is here, I shall explain the rules for the tournament of power once more." The High priest began as the combatants listened. "The time limit is 100 taks. The central pillar will descend as time passes, when it reaches the floor level, the tournament is over."

"100 taks?" Bevitor asked slightly confused.

"100 taks is equal to 48 minutes." Metal Sonic explained with a nod.

"Oh." Bevitor said with a nod.

"Weapons other than technique are forbidden, as is killing." The high priest continued. "Just knock your opponents off the stage. Even incapacitated warriors are safe until they're knocked off the stage."

'We'll have to be careful then when it comes to this tournament. And I have to make sure I knock off my enemies here.' Drago thought with a grunt.

"Skills to prevent falling, such as floating, cannot be used." The high priest said as he took a glance at specific warriors. "However, warriors with wings can still fly. Also, no matter how wounded, using items to heal is forbidden." The high priest then stood straight up. "That is all for the rules." Everyone in the arena and in the stands were talking with one another as Drago and Anthony looked at all their opponents with calculative eyes. Drago was more tense than anything, this tournament, will show them who's universe will live, and which ones will be erased.


	5. The Tournament Begins

Silence. That's all that heard except for the occasional flap of wings from flying combatant's. Everyone was tense as they all got ready for the battle royal that would mean their survival, Drago stood in the center of his group as he looked around.

"Metal, take care of the mechanized warriors, show them who's the better machine."

"Orders confirmed and registered." Metal said with a nod.

"Boros, take care of any heavy hitters, or at best weaken them to your best."

"As you command." Said alien pirate said as he nodded.

"Captain, you and Gudo take care of any trickster fighters, understood?" The Captain grunted with a nod as Drago faced the Werewolf sheriff. "Understood?"

"Consider it done." Gudo replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Mysterion, Bevitor, you two take care of the weaker variation fighters, or take out one who is already weak."

"Understood." Mysterion answered with a nod.

"Got it." Bevitor said with a thumbs up.

"Anthony, Rodriguez, you two are to take out any fighters with dangerous techniques and/or skills." Drago said pointing at them. Both brothers nodded, only keeping it brief.

"What about you, Partner?" Anthony asked

"I'll take out any leader and stronger fighters, if I need help, I'll contact you or Rodriguez." Drago answered with a nod. Before he looked away, he turned to face Cammina. "Zombie Sheriff, you are to be backup for any of us that are in a bind, or you can join The Captain and Gudo."

"Right." Cammina replied, nodding, going towards Gudo and Captain. Drago nodded as he stood silent now as the Grand Priest looked over the fighters.

"I see that everyone is ready to fight...excellent." High Priest said with his usual smile, it was then replaced with a stern like look. "Now, all warriors from each universe, prepare yourselves." Everyone was tense as they looked over each other, ready for the giant free for all battle. Drago had a small glare as he looked at the fighters, glaring harder at Goku, and to Jiren. The Grand Priest then raised his hand up as the fighters quickly move into a fighting position. "Let the the tournament," he then swung it down, "Begin!"

All hell broke loose as every fighter charged in with battle cries, all colliding fists or firing energy blasts at one another. Drago had flown into the air and fired his own blast at a few fighters, two dodging, but one was knocked back. Anthony was dodging a few ki blasts himself as he quickly twirled and hits an unknown fighter that tried to sneak attack him. Boros had shoulder bashed two other brute fighters, but kept his stoic look. Rodriguez was dodging like his brother, avoiding any other ki blast shots and kicked another fighter away that charged at him. Gudo took out a lighter as he was lighting up his cigarette as about four fighters went to ambush him. As soon as he was done, he moved at a quick speed, kicking one, reverse roundhousing the next one, grabbed the third one and threw it at the final one in a matter of five seconds. After all that, the four fighters were on the ground as Gudo merely puffed out smoke.

"Target acquired." Metal said as he flew through the sky, firing missiles and energy blasts at enemies bellow him. Bevito ducked and dodged a fighters quick attacks until he slid to the side and grabbed his arm, spinning him around before slamming him to the ground. Mysterion appeared above him a delivered a high kick to another fighter before doing a roundhouse kick to another. Cammina was doing a limp type of fighting, due to his nature of being a zombie as he got punched, but was still on his feet as his entire body was near the ground before springing back up with a powerful punch to a fighters side, making him cough out saliva. He then twirled as he axe swinged him, launching him towards the Captain who was standing there with his eyes closed. The Captain simply leaned back and kicked the fighter away with a small grunt.

The captain opened his eyes then as he focused one one fighter specifically, the red wolf Basil who was firing his "Shining Blaster" at a random fighter. He grunted as he started to walk towards him as Gudo caught up, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll make sure his buddies won't interfere...the red one's all yours." Gudo stated as he noticed the other two were near each other, not that far from Basil. The Captain grunted in acknowledgment as he walked towards Basil with his stoic look.

On another part of the arena, three fighters were firing their ki blasts at a single target, unfortunately their target sped towards them, Nariama speeding towards them with a mechanical shout.

"Nari-ama, Nari-AMAA!" Nariama shouted as he extended his arms out, before he spun around quickly in a circle, three girls of universe 2 being the first to be hit by him, followed by Cabba of universe 6 and Dyspo from universe 11. Ea from universe 3 was chuckling at this.

"Super survival mode, the ultimate survival tactic." He said in confidence.

"BEEPBOOPBEEPBOOP!"

"Mosco says, 'Knock them all off, knock everyone all off the stage!'." The angel translated. Metal Sonic stopped a few meters away seeing Nariama, scanning him.

"Target acquired." He said as he flew up with his jet boosters and spun in a circle, dashing at Nariama and hitting him square in the head with a spin dash attack, stopping his spin attack and landed back with a back flip. He then pointed his arms at him. "Eliminate!" He then fired a barrage of misses and energy blasts at him point blank, knocking him back onto his back. Ea made a surprised gasp as Mosco said nothing, he was silent. Campari looking shocked himself. Metal ceased his attacks and looked at the damaged opponent who was spazzing once in a while, scuff marks on his armor.

"BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP!" Mosco beeped out, sounding both shocked and angry.

"Mosco says, 'How did this small robot managed to beat our most adaptable warrior!?'."

"Adaptable...is an understatement." Metal said darkly, taking a glance at Mosco. Said god flinched slightly inside his suit and gave a visible sweat drop. Metal continued to stare before he looked away and jet boosted away, firing more missiles at the other mechanical warriors of universe 3.

 **[The Captain]**

The leader of Millennium was marching his way towards Basil as said kicker fighter was about to be confronted by a fairy looking fighter. She flew up in the air and gave a small battle cry as she engulfed herself in blue ki and started to fly towards Basil, trying to hit him by going fast. He dodged them, but each time it grazed him.

"Dammit!" Basil stated out of annoyance. She was about to hit him when she was suddenly hit with a punch to her face, knocking her out of the sky and skidding across the ground before she came to a stop a few feet away. The Captain was in a position to where he was the one who punched her, then slowly went straight as he looked at Basil and grunted at him for a challenge.

"H-hey, I'm the one who's-" She was silent when the Captain turned to actually glare at her, which scared her beyond belief. She flinched as she quickly took off as she had her pupils shaking as she was trying to go far away as possible. It went slowmo as someone suddenly appeared in front of her, which happened to be Boros with a stoic look. She was then grasped by the throat as he walked over to the ledge with her in a tight grip. The fairy fighter grunted in pain as she gripped his wrist, trying to struggle out to get free.

"Resistance is futile." Boros said as he now held her over the edge with an outstretched arm. "This is where you go." He then removed his hand from her neck and punched her hard in the stomach, hitting her into the void as she cried out in pain. She fell down the void as it grew darker, screaming until it died down, seeing that she was merely teleported to the stands where her God of Destruction is currently sitting. Back with the Captain, he and Basil stood across from each other, his expression back to its stoic look.

"Tch. So you want to fight, huh? Fine...wanted to beat the crap out of you anyways." Basil said with a glare. He was shocked when he saw the Captain vanish from his sight, and was met with a hard spinning kick to the back of his head that sent him colliding with the ground. 'W-what!?' Basil thought as he looked at the corner of his eye to see the Captain in the air as he kept his stoic expression on him. Basil growled as he jumped back to his feet and charged at the Captain, but was now met with a swift uppercut to his jaw, and a punch to his chest. 'H-how is he so fast!?' He jumped up into the air after the attack, one of his legs glowing.

"Try this, SHINING BLASTER!" Basil shouted as he fired his signature attack at him, but was swatted away by the Captain who stood in place. The red wolf went wide eyed in shock before he growled, sending two more balls of his signature attack out of anger from the first one not hitting. The Captain grunted as he swatted the second one away like the one before, and deflected the other one back with a roundhouse kick, Basil's Shining Blaster turning to white and red from its original color. Basil wide eyed in surprise again as he quickly dodged the ball coming towards him, going right past him as he grunted in surprise. He then saw the Captain appear in front of him and hit him with a doubled axed hand strike. Basil grunted in pain as he crashed to the ground, the Captain landing on top of him with his boot slamming onto one of his legs. Basil gave a small shout in pain as he leaned forward a bit, how could someone be THIS strong!? He grunted and growled angrily as the Captain was staring at him with his left eye, the right one being covered by his hair as he looked directly at Basil. He quickly got off him and then grabbed his other leg, now lifting him up and slamming him on the ground repeatedly. It cuts to Roh as he was wide eyed from what was happening.

"W-Who is this man!? How is he beating Basil like he is child's play!?" the kai shouted in shock. Sidra was shocked himself at the sight of one of their best fighters being beaten by a warrior of universe 468. After the fortieth slam the Captain threw basil into the air and waited for him to come down before he slammed his fist into his jaw, breaking the young wolf's bottom jaw. Gudo was just done back handing the yellow wolf until him and the blue Wolf looked over to hear a loud shout in pain. Bergamo was wide eyed in shock at the sight of his brother clutching his broken jaw that was bleeding. Gudo visible flinched slightly from the way Basil looked, it must've hurt having your jaw break like that.

"Ohhhh!" the omni-kings said in awe as they saw the immense power from the Captain.

"The Captain is pretty strong!" the future Omni-king said looking at the present.

"He's amazingly strong!" The Present Zeno said looking back at the future one. The Grand had a stoic look on his face as he stared at the Captain.

'He must've been a recruited warrior the Draconian found, no doubt about it.' He thought with a blank look as the Captain now grasped Basil's head, looking into his eyes with his blank look. Basil's face was bleeding profusely as he tried to get out of the Captain's grip. Basil gave an angered glare as he tried to punch, but was soon grabbed by the palm of the captains free hand. The Captain grunted as he applied pressure to his grip, almost crushing Basil's hand. He looked to his side and jumped back as he dodged a punch speeding by his face, an angered Bergamo saving his brother Basil. Said wolf stumbled back grasping his hand now that was nearly broken.

"Basil! Can you still fight!?" Bergamo asked.

Basil chuckled. "I've een frew wurs." he then quickly relocated his jaw after realizing it was broken, and moving it around a bit. The Captain stood back with a blank look as he gave out a small growl in annoyance. Bergamo growled back as he glared at him with anger.

"...go fight with that trench coat wearing werewolf fighting Lavender. I'll deal with him." Bergamo stated, getting in a fighting stance as he looked at Captain. Said person didn't even flinch as he growled quietly at him. Basil nodded before he ran to meet with Lavender, who was blowing his poisoned smoke at Gudo. Said person, with the same speed as most werewolves ran to the side quickly as he ran on all fours growling at him loudly. He went for a double cross attack with his claws at Lavender.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Lavender laughed out as he covered the poison on his hands and met him halfway, Basil running in afterwards with his Shining Blaster. Gudo managed to dodge both attacks, though it was a close call with Lavender's poison.

'So you use poison, hm?' Gudo thought with slight annoyance. He dodged left and right to avoid the poison attacks, while simultaneously avoiding Basil's strong kicks. Gudo slightly widened his eyes as Lavender suddenly went behind bind him as he crackles. He was about to attack but was punched away by Cammina.

"Thanks for the help." He thanked towards the zombie sheriff.

"No problem. That stuff he forms on his hands, what is it?" Cammina asked, being a bit late to the party.

"Its poison." Gudo answered as he and Cammina both jumped to the sides to Dodge Basil's Shining Blaster. Cammina thought for a moment, then smirked in confidence.

"Let me handle the poison specialist." Cammina said as he charged and kicked Lavender away as he blocked with his arms, leaving Gudo to Basil. Lavender landed back on his feet as he cackled at Cammina. The Zombie sheriff stood up straight as he gave a challenging glare at the yellow wolf, telling him to fight him. Lavender charged at him and blew out his toxic poison smoke at him. As it got close to him...Cammina just smirked. Lavender looked confused, but he didn't care.

'He won't be smirking for long!' He thought as he landed a hit with his poison. The poison formed around Cammina as Lavender smiled, but then went wide eyed later. Cammina was still standing there as he still had a smirk on his face.

"What? How is that possible!?" Lavender asked shocked before he was punched in the face, knocking him back. "My poison always works!"

"It may work on a living body." Cammina said as he got right in front of Lavender. "It don't do shit to a zombie, though." He then jumped into the air and kicked him square in the face. Lavender skipped across the ground as he grunted with each bounce.

Bergamo and the Captain did a stare off as they slowly walked towards each other, Bergamo though then ran up to him and tried to land a punch, but his fist was caught and was judo flipped over the Captain's shoulder. Bergamo managed to roll out of the way though to dodge an attempted stomp from him. He then jumped up and charged at him once again, the Captain following suit and colliding fists with him, neither yielding as small shockwaves formed around them with each punch. However with each punch, Bergamo flinched due to the Captain's sheer power.

'How is he this strong!?' He thought as the Captain never stopped, and then for him by surprise with a high kick to his face, sending Bergamo back. He landed on his feet with a grunt, but as soon as he looked up, he was met with a shoulder bash and a spinning kick afterwards. Bergamo slid on his feet again as Captain stopped a few feet in front of him. "I must say...not bad there, trench coat...but it won't be enough to stop me." The Captain grunted with a small growl as he walked forward with his stoic look. Bergamo then got onto all fours as he smirked. "My turn." he stated. Captain gave a stoic look but went a little wide eyed as he saw that the punches and kicks Bergamo gave him were currently glowing red. Bergamo then charged at him with a growl and started to throw punches, but the Captain started to evade them while walking backwards. It went slow-mo when a fist grazed his hat as he moved his head to the side...he could feel that increased power. He gave off a growl again as he quickened his speeds, being careful not to get hit. Finally, after a bit of dodging, Bergamo found an opening and clenched his glowing red fist and brought it down right onto the Captain's face. The power of the Captain's earlier attacks were felt from the punch as the reeled back from it, sending him into the air. He sailed through the air and landed next to Gudo and Cammina, his face hidden from view thanks to his hat. Lavender and Basil both look over as they dropped their fighting stances briefly. Cammina gave no reaction as he looked on with his usual glare. Gudo was a bit shocked at this, but just simply looked at him.

Bergamo walked over next to his brothers, chuckling with a grin. "Sorry to tell you this, but now it's time for you and your two trenchcoat wearing friends to lose." Lavender and Basil chuckled along with him as the two sheriffs got ready for a fight, but all froze when they heard a growl, a much deeper one coming from the Captain. Gudo glanced over to see the Captain getting up slowly, a white aura slowly flowing like fur appearing on his head. He then slowly looked up, revealing his eyes glowing red and the left half of his mouth now sharp fangs as he growled. The Captain then gave out a louder growl before he let out a loud howl that echoed across the arena. Cammina took a small step back as he looked shocked at what he was looking at. Gudo kept his ground, but his pupils were shaking as he watched on. Bergamo growled as he got into his fighting position, his two brothers doing the same. Anthony stopped fighting as he looked over his shoulder with a small glare, Rodriguez looking more in surprise as he looked as well. Drago looked over with a grin as he gave off a small chuckle. The Captain finished howling as he growled now at the Trio De Dangers, his whole body now starting to get enveloped in the white aura, a shape taking form slowly. The three wolves all gained widen eyes as the shape finally finished, now resembling a large white wolf that was on all fours, growling at them as it flowed with energy. Argo was standing next to his angel as he had crossed arms, staring with an unfazed glare towards the Captain. Goku gave a look of shock as he looked over, but also in excitement, wondering if he would ever get to fight this type of power. The giant wolf then gave off a echoing howl at them before it pounces at them and smacked them back with a tail whip. The brothers gave shouts of pain as they were sent back. Sidra stood up with shocked look as he noticing the new form from this trench coat looking wolf.

"What is this!? Impossible!" Roh stated arrogantly, refusing to believe the fighters of Universe 9 are struggling. They already lost seven of their fighters to the saiyans of universe 7, now their only hope are the Trio De Dangers. The Silver wolf now growled as he bit down on Lavender's leg and and smashed him into Basil repeatedly. Both wolves tumbled to the ground as Bergamo quickly stopped his brothers and kept them on their feet. He growled and glared at the Silver Wolf as he growled back. The Silver wolf let out a howling roar as he ran at them at blinding speeds. Bergamo went for a hard punch, but when it made contact the Silver wolf, it vanished like smoke, surprising him. The Silver wolf formed behind him now and clamped his jaw on the top half of Bergamo, shaking and slamming him on the ground like a wolf with its prey. Bergamo was giving pained grunts until he growled and attempted to punch him off rapidly. Neither of the hits affected it as the Silver wolf throw him into the air, then vanished and reappeared above him, smacking him back down with a paw. Bergamo gave a small shout in pain, Lavender and Basil jumping in the air. They both tried to attack together, but were knocked back by a Howling roar that made them skid across the ground, covering their ears in pain afterwards. Jiren was watching with crossed arms as most of the tough fighters, being Dyspo and Toppo, were right next to him.

"It seems the white wolf warrior could be a problem." Toppo said as the Silver wolf now bashed into all three of the wolves, knocking them back.

"Heh. Jiren can probably take him on while he is sleeping." Dyspo said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't get too cocky." Toppo said shaking his head.

"Well either way...that Trio De Danger wolves are done for." Kunshi said, watching as well. Jiren still stayed silent as he watched the fight, the Trio De Dangers now standing together with their hands glowing with energy.

"Let's do it brothers!" Bergamo called out. "TRIANGLE…"

"DANGER…" Basil and Lavender called outl

"BEAAAM!" the brothers shouted as all three put their hands in front of them and fired their beams at the Silver Wolf. Said being let out a roar as he shifted his form, shrinking back to his normal form, but had a wolf head instead and white furred hands and claws, but still had his trench coat and boots.

"...Yeah, this is definitely a different from the Captain I remember." Gudo commented.

"No kidding." Cammina agreed. The Captain growled as a bright white aura surrounded him, a bright energy coming from his jaw. With one last breath intake, he let out a loud howling roar that gained the gods attention as he fired a silvery white beam from his mouth that spiraled like sound waves and collided with the opposing beam. While Mayden and Falci where absolutely shocked at this, Argo just stood silent with his hands behind his back, staring at the Captain. Suddenly his attention was brought when a specific god of destruction, Beerus, was glaring at him. He glared back as well as the Captain was now overpowering the Triangle Danger Beam, making Sidra and Roh look scared and worried. With one final push, the Captain finally overpowered the beam, and knocked the Trio De Danger's beam, the wolves letting out small shouts as they were knocked off the arena.

"The Trio De Danger…!?" Roh said in disbelief as he had his hands on his head, complete and utter shock hitting his expression as well. They appeared a second later next to him, all beaten and knocked out. The Captain glared up at them as he growled.

"T-ten warriors have fallen…" Sidra said, then looked up to where the Omni-kings were. "W-what will happen to Universe 9!?" It showed the Omni-kings as they were currently enjoying themselves clicking the buttons of the warriors, each one being turned off, indicating they were wiped out.

"Wow! They're all black!" the present Omni-king stated.

"Racist!" Drago shouted off after blocking an attack and teleporting away.

Anthony kicked a fighter away as he had a furrowed eyebrow, his brother kicking someone away as well as they were near one another. "So...never thought Drago would make a joking comment like that."

"Someone had to." Drago said behind him.

"In all fairness, I was expecting Bevito." Rodriguez said.

"I heard that!" Bevito shouted off screen. The sound of a kick being heard as it was a sound of a different fighter. "Thanks."

"Yep." Mysterion replied.

"All ten warriors of universe 9 have dropped out." The Grand Priest called out. "Therefore universe 9, will be erased!" The fighters all stared up as they mumbled towards one another. Anthony hardened a glare as he looked up to where the Omni-kings were, same with Rodriguez. Drago had long since flown off to fight other opponents, but that statement made his blood boil as he turned to glare at the Omni-Kings, and the Grand Priest. Bevito and Mysterion gave shocked looks to one another. Gudo gave a small growl and gritted his teeth at the information; knowing full well if they ended up doing something careless, then its bye bye Universe 468. Cammina took off his hat as he looked at Universe 9, giving his respects, for that is what he did whenever he fought enemies. He is a kind person like that, just not to fully evil ones. Metal was flying in the air as he gave no sense of reaction...but knew the consequences to losing, now. The Captain was back to his normal form, and looked up with his stoic look, before he turned away with crossed arms.

"It seems fate was not on their side." Boros said with crossed arms.

It cuts to Mayden with a shocked and terrified expression, then looked at Argo with disbelief.

"A-argo…" she stated, sounding scared.

"...There is nothing we can do…" he gripped his arms tightly, enough to make them shake as he hardened his glare. Next to him, Falci was playing a sad violin song, wearing a top hat and sadden expression. It cuts to Roh, reaching out to the Omni-kings.

"ZEEENOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in complete shock, the sound of a man who wants mercy. Regardless of that, both Zeno's raised their hands up as it glowed. Soon all the fighters, Roh, and Sidra glew white as it made a static sound as it formed around them. They muted their screams even as the Omni-Kings now closed their hands, the fighters vanishing first, then Sidra and Roh next, the only one there was the Angel. Mojito stood there...then started to smirk as it was silent. Everyone was silent at the sight of the erasure of Universe 9. It cuts to Argo as he looked over his shoulder.

"Mayden...what of the rest of Universe 9…?" he asked calmly. Mayden looked into the gem in her spear, seeing nothing but white void.

"It's...it's all gone...there's nothing there." She said with a shaky voice. Beerus perked up, then looked at Whis.

"Is this true…?" he asked.

"Why...yes...it's been completely wiped out…" Whis answered in conformation. The silent was there still as everyone looked up at the Omni-kings in many different expressions. Fear, shock, anger, desperation.


	6. The Tournament Continues

The fighters were only silent for the few short minutes before they all had resumed to fight one another. They all knew what would happen to them now, and that made them fight more ferociously to survive. Drago had kept to the air and fired more ki blasts and magic, Boros had clashed with one of the muscle fighters of universe 10, the Captain had went on his own and walked around the arena. One fighter tried to attack him, but was smacked away with ease.

Bevitor and Mysterion stuck close together and fought any opponent side by side. Anthony was dealing with a blue humanoid slime warrior of universe 3, Rodriguez was about to get into a confrontation with Krillin of Universe 7.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Krillin?" Rodriguez asked as he fully turned towards him in his fighting stance.

"Heh, you bet." Krillin said taking a fighting stance. "No hard feelings, right?"

"It's the same as our spars...show me how much you've improved." Rodriguez challenged with a small smirk. Krillin smirked as he dashed forward with a small battle cry. When he got close enough, he played his hands near his head.

"Super Solar Flare!" He shouted as he released an extremely bright flash of energy. Rodriguez gave a small shout as he winced a bit from the light. It didn't hurt all too much, since he was a skeleton, but it was still present as he stumbled back a bit. Krillin took advantage of this and started to throw in his punches. The first few hits made contact, but Rodriguez dodged the fifth punch and twisted his body, kicking Krillin away quickly with a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Krillin managed to do a small flip to land on his feet before he dashed back at him again. Rodriguez dashed at him as well as they stared to collide fists and kicks, both having amazing speed as each one countered each other. Krillin may be a bit rusty since he quit martial arts, but the small training he did managed to bring back his spark as he fought Rodriguez. The Mariachi smirked at this as both collided their arms together as they both smirked at one another.

 **[Mysterion]**

Our hero of South Park was doing his best to keep himself from being knocked off the arena. He kept bobbing and weaving through opponents, using his new powers to his advantage. He was able to teleport short distances in a cloud of dark smoke, pull enemies closer with a dark mist, and was able to go intangible and go through enemies and objects. He just got done kicking away a few fighters, and got into fighting stance. He looked to his right to see Bevito doing well on his own, punching and dodging about four fighters at once. He smiled seeing another rookie warrior like himself doing well in this tournament. Unfortunately this small distraction was enough for one lucky fighter to land a ki blast on him, knocking him back with a surprised shout. He flipped in the air as he landed on his feet, being in a crouched position as he looked at his attacker. It was a muscular humanoid being with reddish skin and dreadlocks.

"Sorry kid, but for my universe, I will defeat you." Rubalt said as he charged forward and tried to hit him, but only hit air as Mysterion vanished in a puff of dark smoke, and was met with a high kick that sent him tumbling forward.

"The same goes for me pal. Remember that." Mysterion stated with his stoic glare. Rubalt stood up and attempted to land a punch, but was countered with a knee to his chest and an elbow strike to his face. He stumbled back from the hits before he was brought down by a strike to his knee before Mysterion did his signature combo attack. He punched him across the jaw then followed up with a wide left hook that knocked Rubalt back. Mysterion followed that up with a reverse roundhouse kick from the momentum of the wide arced left hook, he then did a backflip before he jumped up and did a high jump kick. The attack was all infused with his dark smoke, adding to the damage and managed to knock Rubalt off the edge. Piccolo was watching from a distance as he looked at Mysterion as said person inhaled and exhaled, relaxing a little bit.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not losing my home yet." Mysterion said popping his neck. "I already lost too much in the past, I'm not losing this." He noticed more fighters getting closer to his location, so with quick thinking he enveloped himself in a black mist and was about to teleport, but one attacker threw a ki blast at him, knocking his train of thought out of the way as he vanished from his spot. He appeared in a new spot now, but a bit dazed thanks to him being nearly hit by the blast.

"God _fucking_ dammit." He cursed with a groan. He got up and glares at his new attacker with an annoyed look. He didn't see him, thankfully since his attacker was nowhere to be seen. "I let my guard down." He continued to look around to see some of the battles take place, some were fighting alone or in groups, he even saw Boros shoulder bash an enemy away and Metal was spindashing his way past his foes. During all this he stood in the same spot with his stoic look under his mask, feeling a bit overwhelmed from all of this. He needed to keep calm, so he inhaled and exhaled as he started to walk backwards slightly...then suddenly bumping into someone. He slightly widened his eyes on his stoic glare as he quickly turned around and had his hands up, ready to fight...but it slowly lowered when he realized who it was. Su Roas made a small surprised gasp at the small bump, but slightly relaxed when she saw it was just the boy she met before.

"We meet again." Mysterion said as he was pretty much in his semi- fighting stance. Half wondering if they are gonna fight, but in honesty, he didn't want to fight her, for a more personal reason. "Uh, sorry for...bumping into you...again."

"Well this is a bit overwhelming for some people, I get it." Roas said with her smile as she adjusted her glasses, Mysterion looked behind her to see two other females walking up to them. On the left was a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar, she also wears a belt and black leggings. On the right was a human-like young woman with long brown hair. She wore a dark blue dress with short sleeves, white frills and a white neckerchief; black sleeve gloves, black leggings, and high heel shoes.

"Su, is everything alright?" The girl in pink asked with caution.

"Everything is fine, Bri." said person said with a small smile. Mysterion was a bit tense now as he took a small step back, looking more cautious now.

"Well, I have to admit, nice outfit." The girl in blue said standing next to Bri with a small smirk.

"So Mysterious too if I say so myself, Sanka." Brianna said with a small chuckle. Mysterion started to slowly relax...as he looked at Su the same way he did when he first met her.

"...Are you sure you are alright?" Su asked with a head tilt, noticing his expression. Mysterion shook his head quickly before looking back at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in his normal voice, then went wide eyed before he coughed into his fist. "Uh, I mean, yeah I'm fine." He said in his gravelly voice again. Su looked at him with a confused, yet surprisingly concerned look as her two friends look at one another with furrowed eyebrows.

"...I guess this means we are fighting?" Brianna asked the two as they looked at her. Mysterion and Su took a glance at them before looking back at one another. She noticed his hesitation when he was preparing for a fight, and his hesitant look in his eyes behind the mask. Su gave a small frown...before giving a small sweet smile.

"No, perhaps...another time though." Su said as she knew about his hesitancy...and in a way, understood why. Brianna and Sanku looked confused as Su looked at them fully. "Come on, lets go." the other two looked confused still, but just nodded as they all walked away. Mysterion stared at their retreating form...as Su looked over her shoulder as she smiled at him. He didn't realize it, but a small smile grew on his face as he watched her leave. It goes back to the three as Brianna looked at Su.

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously. Su had a curious look on her face as she saw Mysterion's smile, but it went away quickly and was replaced with a sadden glare as he looked away, walking in a different direction.

"I...I don't know." She answered as she saw his retreating form. Meanwhile, Heles was watching from her stands at the scene as she glanced back and forth on Mysterion and Su.

"Hm...there is some hidden connection between this...it's actually quite beautiful." she said with a small chuckle and a smirk. She saw before when they spoke with one another, and she could see the small hint of sadness behind his small stoic look. She was intrigued mostly now, waiting for when her ace fighters will take action.

 **[Metal Sonic]**

"ELIMINATE." Metal said as he fired at Naryama, pushing said mechanical warrior back. He stopped his attack and did a spin dash attack on his left arm, destroying it in the process.

Mosco said nothing as he just stared at the carnage of his fighters, Ea showing his emotion of being shock and disbelief. The fighters for Universe 3 looked on with complete shock and fear as they see this metallic hedgehog just dominate the mechanical universe. Metal stopped behind Naryama and did another spin dash attack on him, destroying one of his legs. Naryama fell to his side before Metal came back and destroyed his other arm, sparks of electricity flying everywhere from the damage output. Metal then appeared in front of Naryama, gripping his only limb left and activated his thrusters, flying up with him in tow. Even Campari was completely speechless about this as his pupils shook, watching in slight nervousness. When they got high enough, Metal lifted Naryama up for many to see who were paying attention.

"If this is all that Universe 3 can offer, than their machines are pathetic pieces of scrap metal." He said in a dark tone as he held Naryama up by the leg. The individual in Mosco's body gave a growl, slamming his fist on the pad, but not on the controls.

"Beepboop…" Mosco said rather calmly as Ea looked surprised.

"A-are you sure about that, Lord Mosco?" he asked surprised. Said god of destruction turned to face him slowly.

"Beepboop." He beeped again, only the light blinked red instead on yellow when he answered. Back in the air, Metal started to spin Naryama around in a circle before he was thrown up higher into the air. Naryama during this whole time was charging his last attack, and as he was coming back down, he aimed for Metal. However, said mechanical warrior already knew of this and faced him holding his hand up towards him.

"Chaos!" Metal started as his hand started to glow with a golden aura that was sparking with energy. "CONTROL!" Naryama then fired his blast, but it didn't even make it halfway to Metal before the blast completely reversed around and struck him instead, a large explosion occurring afterwards as his whole body cracked with pieces flying everywhere. He was falling through the air before he fell into the abyss, appearing now in the stands next to Ea. The omni-kings had sparkles in their eyes as they made awed expressions from that blast.

"Was that called 'Chaos Control'!?" Present Omni-King asked.

"It looked so amazing!" The Future Omni-king said with an excited tone. The Grand Priest gave a small impressed look at the mechanical hedgehog.

"Naryama of Universe 3 has been knocked off." He said after a while. The warriors of universe 3 were wide eyed at the fact and sight of another mechanical warrior easily beating them, even managed to beat their most powerful fighter. Beerus was glaring at the scene as he grunted. Quitela had grin on his expression, glad to see that a universe other than him was going away. The three gods where were spared from the tournament, Liquiir gave a shocked expression, Iwne didn't say anything as he had a stoic look. And Geene only looked on with complete interest.

Metal landed back on the ground looking at some of the feared looks from most of the mechanical warriors. "For the Eggman Empire!" He said as he flew towards another fighter.

 **[Anthony]**

'Not the weirdest opponent I've faced…' Anthony thought as he dodged attacks from a blue humanoid individual, who can somehow shift his body into different shapes and honestly looks like jello to him.

"I will knock you off!" Maji Kāyo said with confidence as he made an oversized fist and brought it down. It collided with the ground as Maji gave a smirk, but it went away as he lifted his hand to see Anthony was gone, confusing him. Suddenly he felt something tapping his shoulder making him look over.

"Ello." he said simply as he had an yellow astral rocket launcher, aiming directly at him as Maji widened his eyes. He was then blasted as he splattered onto a boulder with a shocked expression. Maji groaned a bit as he pulled himself up, now the size of a small ten year old. Anthony just looked very confused as he squinted at the random shapeshift. Maji took a look at his form with widen eyes.

"Uh oh." He said before he ran in a different direction.

"Ugh...this is gonna be a thing isn't it?" Anthony asked himself as he started to walk in the general direction to where Maji was going...until he glanced over to see someone speeding behind him. He side stepped to see someone...who looked exactly like Beerus. Anthony used this time to kick him away as he slid back, but the cat only smirked at him. "So...should I be weirded out you look like Beerus?"

"Watch it, skeleton!" Dyspo said with a glare. "Or you will face the power of Dyspo of the Pride Troopers!"

"And that power is your insane speed, right?" Anthony asked as he got in a fighting stance.

"You aren't too far off the barrel." Dyspo said with a smirk. Anthony stared before smirking widely himself.

"...Then come at me with all you have...prove to me you are fast." Anthony challenged, motiong his hand to come at him. Dyspo smirked a bit as he ran at him with a chuckle, vanishing like a speeding bullet. Anthony didn't flinch as he stood silent as he glanced around. Dyspo felt confident in himself as he neared closer with a fist pulled back. Meanwhile, Toppo, Jiren, and Kunshi watched, Toppo staring with his stoic look as Kunshi had a confident smirk.

"With Dyspo's speed, he should be fine against this skeleton." Kunshi said with a confident smirk.

"I'm not so sure, Kunshi...never underestimate this one." Toppo said, confusing Kunshi. The moment Dyspo went to punch, Anthony jerked his head up with a smirk as he moved his head to the side, and gave a small battle cry as he threw a hard left right into Dyspo's face. Said Pride Trooper was knocked back from the punch, giving a small shout of surprise and pain. He slid back and got back to his fighting stance as Anthony got into a charging position. He gave a chuckle as he transitioned, and appeared in different directions, showcasing his speed. Dyspo was watching him with a small glare as his ears twitched, charging at Anthony with increased speed. Soon both speedsters collided fists, a big shockwave being the aftermath of it. Both grunted slightly from the force before they started to speed across the area, colliding fists and kicks.

"Interesting...seems Dyspo found someone with his amount of speed." Toppo observed. Jiren kept his focus on Anthony as the two warriors fought, seeing him as a problem for the future.

 **[Boros]**

Boros was currently standing in one spot with crossed arms as he observed many other fighters. Granted they had power in some of them, but they were currently busy with others. As a warrior, he will allow them to have their battle, but he hopes to find someone he can fight. Suddenly he heard chuckles a few feet away from him as he looked over his shoulder. What he saw was a tall hairless ursine character with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and glossy. He had a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wore a red tank top that covers his whole upper body, orange-red wristbands, and a pair of red boots. Needless to say, he looked like a ridiculous overgrown toy bear.

"If you wish to stay on the arena, then you need to find another challenger." Boros said in a dull tone, not seeing him as a worthy fighter for him.

"And you think you could take me off the stage? Cocky bastard." Botamo said with a confident smirk. "Sorry, but I am not leaving anywhere."

"That would be an unwise decision." Boros said facing him now, both his fists clenched as he stared with a bored look. "Finally warning, or your getting knocked off." Botamo never lost his smirk as he displayed his confidence heavily as he got in a fighting stance without saying a word. Boros grunted as he sped towards him and threw a punch to his large stomach. However, instead of a shout of pain, Botamo only moved back slightly from the punch, but otherwise laughed.

"You can't lay any type of damage on me, cyclops. Even that super saiyan couldn't hurt me." Botamo gloated as he chuckled. Boros tilted his head before he smirked a bit.

"Then I'll just keep on attacking." He said before his golden armored gauntlets turned dark blue with silver and gold lines. He then threw another punch at Botamo's face. Said person at first smirked, then went wide eyed in shock and pain when Boros's armored gauntlet made contact with him, dealing actually pain to him.

"What? But...how...!?" he asked as he took a small step back as he felt his face.

"You really think you're the first opponent I fought that couldn't feel pain?" Boros said as he dashed forward and landed two punches to his head, knocking him back with more pain. "With this new power up I was given, along with my past training, I found a way to deal pain to those who are normally immune to physical pain." He then finished with a roundhouse punch that sent Botamo bouncing back with a pained shouts. Champa leaned on the rail as he looked surprised someone like BOTAMO was getting hit and actually receiving pain.

"Oh my Lord Champa, it seems this Boros was a good addition to Argo's and Mayden's arsenal…" Vados said with her hand over her mouth.

"Botamo, you better not lose!" Champa shouted as said fighter stood up with a shake of his head, but was knocked back by another punch that buried his face into the ground. Finally, Botamo growled in annoyance as he quickly got up, Boro's about to throw another punch as Botamo tried to counter as he allowed it to hit his stomach and hit Boros back with the force his punch gave him with his stomach. Boros didn't make a sound as he landed back on his feet, his stoic look never leaving his face. Botamo then ran at him and started to throw quick punches, all were dodged as Boros never lost his stoic look before he smacked away one of his punches and landed one of his own into Botamo's stomach, knocking him back again.

"I'll admit, it gets mildly entertaining to punch you. It's kind of like punching a human punching bag." Boros taunted as he pressed on with his attack, each punch he threw was causing more pain to Botamo who kept getting knocked back. After Boros threw a right hook, he followed up with a spinning kick that sent Botamo bouncing back towards the edge, barely stopping himself close to the edge. He gave a small sigh of relief before a shadow was casted over him. With wide eyes, he saw Boros in front of him with his hand stretched out to him, a ball of dark blue a pink energy sparking in it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, dumb bear." Botamo tried to scramble away, but was hit by the blast that sent him falling off the edge with a pained shout. He appeared next to Champa as he was laying on his side, pain written on his face.

"Botamo of Universe 6 has dropped out." The Grand Priest said as Boros turned to stare up at Champa.

"That was pathetic." He said as he went on his way, trying to find a more worthy opponent. In the distance, Caulifa was staring with her glare as Kale his behind her with a shocked and fearful look.

"Hmph, seems he will be trouble for us." Caulifa said with a glare.

"Y-...yeah…" Kale said meekly.

 **[Gudo]**

Gudo was currently walking with caution. He then sniffed the air as he stood still. He quickly glanced behind him and dashed to the left when two ki blasts tried to hit him. He slid on all fours as he got back up and growled, looking over to see the Prince of all Saiyans with his hands out, having a small smirk.

"I thought I smelt a mutt here." Vegeta said as he lowered his hands down.

"And I thought I smelt the trademark Saiyan body odor. Ever thought of using Old Spice?" Gudo replied back.

"Hah! Aren't you a funny one." Vegeta said taking his battle stance. "How about I knock your funny bone out?" He them went into super saiyan 2 now, his hair now golden with blue sparks appearing every now and then. Gudo smirked as he got on all fours, giving a growl.

"Come and try, hairline." Gudo challenged while mocking Vegeta's hairstyle. Said prince gave a small grin before he dashed forward with a small battle shout, a fist pulled back. Gudo charged himself on all fours, giving a fierce growl. They both collided and started to trade blows with one another. Gudo and Vegeta both had landed hits on one another, but the more they did, the more excitement they got out of it as they grinned at one another when they collided arms in a power struggle.

"You might not be as entertaining as fighting Kakarot, but you can put up a very good fight." Vegeta said grinning.

"You aren't slacking much either, Vegeta." Gudo chuckled slightly. Said prince chuckled before he kicked Gudo away and fired more ki blasts at him. Gudo slid back then strafed around as he charged back at the prince. Vegeta went to throw a punch but Gudo twirled from it and slashed at the saiyan prince relentlessly each one hitting before punching him away. Vegeta skidded back with a grunt before he sped back with his hands pulled back, a purple energy forming in his hands.

"Galik Gun." He started as the energy grew brighter. Gudo gritted his teeth as he got read on all fours again, charging towards him like a ferocious animal.

"FIRE!" He then fired a large purple ki beam at Gudo. The wolf sheriff saw the beam coming as he put he went to dodge it, slow motion happened as he jumped to the side, his body right next to the beam as it grazed his fur slightly, making him grunt. Vegeta growled in anger at the miss, a glare present on his face. Gudo slid as he was a few feet in front of Vegeta, giving off a chuckle as he wiped his face a bit.

"Gotta try harder than that, Prince." Gudo stated. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he started firing multiple ki blasts at him. Gudo dashed towards him as he side stepped each ki blast until he started to collid fists and kicks with Vegeta. He blocked or countered each punch and kick, moving across the arena.

 **[Bevitor and Cammina]**

Cammina and Bevito slide next to one another in a fighting stance as they waited for their two opponents. The one on the left was blue-skinned humanoid with white hair and beard, his clothing consists of orange pant. The one on the right was a humanoid with red skin, black hair, and is dressed like a Muay Thai fighter.

"This is certainly a lot different than our usual disputes…" Bevito commented, comparing work at Death Realm to...this tournament. Their two opponents were tense as they clenched their fists tightly, well the red skinned one at least, the blue skinned one looked more relaxed with his stance. "Uhhh, I'll take the blue guy...I guess."

"Just remember that I've got your back if you need help. Try to help teammates out." Cammina then smirked. "And we can _maybe_ do our 'Combo attacks.'"

"Really!?" Bevito asked, clearly excited.

"Show me what you got first, kid." Cammina replied with a smirk and nod, getting into his limp body fighting stance.

"Yessir!" Bevitor said nodding before he took his own battle stance. The red skinned fighter hopped on his feet before he speds towards Cammina with a battle cry. The blue skinned one charged as well and collided with Bevitor, both blocking each others attacks, although the blue skinned fighter was evading also in fluid motions. Cammina moved his entire upper body to the side as the red humanoid tried to roundhouse, thus the zombie leaned back and dodged it, countering with a punch that knocked his opponent back a bit. Bevito, with his speed and youth, managed to land a kick to the blue humanoid as both fighters slid back away from each other. The blue skinned fighter was a bit shaken, but relaxed once again as he did a small fighting pose like a crane. Bevitor kept a calm look as he and the blue skinned fighter stared each other down. From as many teachers from Cammina to the lead sheriff, he learned to keep his cool in situations like this...unless you happen to be a rather attractive woman, otherwise he kinda gets a little dazed by it, or let's his guard down. The blue skinned fighter then sped towards him again, throwing a spinning kick. Bevito blocked it with both his arms, grabbing his leg and spun him around in the air by twisting it sideways while pushing upwards to make him lose balance. The blue skinned fighter spun in the air before he landed on his hand, almost falling over from the spin. Bevito took a step forward as he used this time to punch him in the midsection. The blue skinned fighter fell back and tumbled a bit before flipping back up.

Cammina was dodging the red skinned fighters punches and kicks before he retaliated with his own punch. Both Bevito and Cammina looked at one another before smirking. The red humanoid charged at them as he made a battle cry. Bevito charged back as he dodged an incoming punch, using this time to punch him in the face with a five hit combo. He then ran behind him when the red humanoid was dazed, kicking him in the mid back towards Cammina. The zombie sheriff went as low as he could as he pulled a fist back, thus uppercutting him into the air. Bevito crouched and jumped into the air as he positioned himself, giving devastating punches and kicks, each one hitting before hitting him back towards Cammina. Things went slow motion as Cammina twisted his body, spun in the air and did a flying kick to the red humanoid stomach. He was sent flying out of the arena with a pained shout, appearing next to Rummshi who did not look happy.

"Murisam of universe 10 has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announced. Cammina and Bevito turned to face the other fighter, who still had a calm look on his face, but hid a passive angered look in his eyes.

"Needs a little work...but not bad, rookie." Cammina complimented.

"Thank you sir." Bevitor said with a grin before looking at the blue skinned fighter. "We still have him though, likes to use yoga for his fighting style."

"...Interesting…" Cammina then looked at Bevito. "Mind if I take this one?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Bevitor nodded as he stood back with his arms crossed over his chest. Cammina stepped forward with a grin as the blue skinned fighter followed suit.

"Must say, you have a good sense of fighting, I'll give you that much." Cammina stated as they circled one another.

"I can say the same to you." The blue skinned warrior finally spoke in an elderly tone, his glare still present. "You seem to fight like my Yoga style, must be because of your appearance."

"From being a zombie it has its benefits." he then got into a fighting stance. "And I'll have the benefit to eliminate you."

"We shall see." The Blue skinned fighter said before he dashed forward with a spinning kick. Cammina ducked under the kick and countered with his own kick that sent his opponent back aways. He then got close to the Blue skinned fighter, much to said individuals surprise from his speed. The zombie then started to throw punches and kicks, using his flexibility to his advantage. The blue skinned fighter tried to his abilities to dodge them, but each hit kept pushing him back. After one kick, he was sent tumbling back with a shout, barely stopping himself from falling over the ledge. He leaned up on his arms as he grunted in pain a bit. He was about to get up until he looked in front to see a purple ki zooming over to him, hitting him directly in the face, which was enough to send him off the arena. Cammina went wide eyed for a moment before looking slightly confused as he turned his head to look at the one who attacked him. It was an alien with pink skin, round head with greenish spots, and wore some strange looking clothing.

The Alien then turned to face him with a grin. "Sorry if I took your opponent, but I had to in order to keep my universe alive."

"Well, since you are already. How about you take his place." Cammina said as he looked at him with crossed arms.

"Heh, I would love to." The pink alien the placed a finger on his head and vanished from the spot. Cammina gained widen eyes when he appeared behind him. "But I'm not in the mood to fight a corpse." Cammina glanced over to the pink alien as said being smirked at him, then started to walk away. "Maybe when we cross paths again, I might be interested." Bevitor looked between the spot Jimeze was at, and where he appeared. Cammina only glared at the retreating form of Jimeze, looking slightly bothered he wasn't being taken seriously.

 **[Drago]**

The Draconian God was now walking around with a glare as he watched the battles all around him. Surprisingly enough, some of them seemed rather intense than he thought it would be. He didn't knock anyone off yet, well anyone to his knowledge. He continued to walk around until he was finally confronted, by one of the Pride Troopers. He was a muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard.

"God dammit, I ran into the power ranger wannabe." Drago growled, unamused. "Look buddy, I don't know if you know this, but if you want to stay on this arena, then it's best that you take your spandex wearing ass and skedaddle."

"Tch, cocky bastard thinks he won't take the pride troopers serious." The pride Trooper stated with a glare. "Well I will be the one to knock your scaly ass out of this arena!"

"...I hardly see that coming true." Drago deadpanned as he crossed his arms. "Alright, come at me wannabe blueberry." the pride trooper gave a small growl as he dashed towards Drago throwing quick jabs. Drago easily dodged them with crossed arms, stepping back with an unamused glare before he ducked under a punch and landed an uppercut to him, sending Tupper back with a shout. Drago teleported behind him and kicked him in the back and then teleported again and punched him to the ground. Tupper groaned a bit in pain before he lurched in pain from Drago stomping on his stomach. Drago didn't stop there as he used his tail to whip his head back down. He removed his boot off of Tupper and gripped him by the top of his head, lifting him up to eye level before he started to punch him repeatedly in the stomach, making Tupper cough out saliva with each hit. Toppo watched as he was getting more mad by the second, growling a bit as the glare on his face hardened. Cocotte was watching from not far away as she had a shocked look on her face.

Drago never lost his unamused glare before he slammed his head into Tupper's face, breaking his nose in the process. Tupper fell back clutching his face in pain as his nose bled from the pain. Drago stood over him with crossed arms and a glare as Tupper glared at him now, slowly standing up as his whole body took a more rocky form.

"I will show you what happens when you mess with a Pride Trooper!" Tupper said as he went for a punch, but was caught in a grip by Drago who looked unimpressed.

"And you will feel what happens when a foe doesn't listen to my warnings." Drago said as he looked down at his hand, then to Tupper with an unamused arched eyebrow.

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tupper let out an extremely loud shout of pain as his hand was completely crushed into pieces as his body turning back to normal, his left hand now nothing but a stub that blood squirted out of. Drago looked at the pieces of stones in his hand that turned into pieces of fingers and other bloody pieces with an arched eyebrow. Belmod went wide eyed as he stood up from his seat, seeing one of his pride troopers in that state. The omni kings stared with small amusement as they blinked at the scene before them, the high priest just observing with a rather surprised but also bland expression. Drago continued to stare at the crushed pieces in his hand before he shrugged and popped them into his mouth like popcorn, giving a small shrug at the taste.

"Hm, black raspberry." He said in a bored tone before swallowing. He looked back at the Pride Trooper who was clutching his now bleeding stump as he looked back with widen eyes that were filled with shock. "Now, for you." Drago said gripping his throat, Tupper choking now as his only good hand gripped his wrist. Drago shook his head in mild amusement as he dragged him over to the edge of the arena, leaving a small trail of blood coming from Tupper's wound. He then dropped Tupper on the ground, and gripped his bleeding stub, adding more pain to it as Tupper let out another pained shout before he was silenced by a punch by Drago.

"And out goes one of you tight wearing fools." He said as he unhanded him and watched him fall into the abyss. Tupper appeared in the stands on his side, clutching his bleeding stub as he cried in pain. Belmod was shocked at first but growled loudly as he looked at Drago, extremely pissed off now. His angel, Marcarita looked on with wide eyes as she blinked, as for his kai, he was wide eyed as he immediately started to heal the wound. Drago glanced up at them with his own glare that made Belmod flinch slightly. He then gave a small growl before he walked away from the end of the arena, looking for any other fighters to knock off.

The other gods who saw what Drago did all were left with widen eyes full of shock. Beerus, who knew from experience looked away with a slight irked face.


	7. LSS Kale rampage, run rookies!

The Leader of the Space Pirates, Boros was walking around with a blank look on his face as he continued to watch many battle take place. He had been standing here for a few minutes and was unbelievably bored out of his mind. Most of the fights he is seeing is honestly stuff he has seen before, extremely one sided at times, or just the usual equal match. He couldn't see one fighter who could make him excited or make him transform at least. Which is a real shame too, due to the new abilities he was allowed to have thanks to Drago. As shown before, he was able to fire ki and magical blasts from his hands, his regeneration abilities were increased far beyond than his normal limits, now able to regenerate without the cost of stamina or energy at all, and if he ever transformed into his Final Form he won't have to worry about losing energy.

Some other abilities he had was a far sighted keen eyesight for his large singular eye, able to help find any advantage points or see through even thick fog, darkness, and even the ability to see in infrared, heat, ultralight, through objects, and even microscopic and invisible opponents. And the most unique power he gained from the power up was the ability to restore stamina, and heal his allies from any injury no matter how severe. So in terms, he became the "healer" of the group. He didn't mind though, it at least gave him something else to wait for during this whole ordeal. He then noticed this...purple and white lizard creature with some halo over his head as he kept his arms crossed and had a smirk. What Boros noticed were those cold red eyes, the look of a murderer and a conqueror. Just like him in his younger years, when he started conquering planets and searched for strong opponents. Curiously he made his way towards the strange alien with a stoic look, a bit interested in this person. The creature seem to have noticed as he glanced at him...then chuckled.

"My, aren't you a sore thumb for sheer power." the lizard said in a smooth, yet threatening tone. Boros didn't speak yet as he stopped just a few feet from the lizard. This person seemed to have an aura of pride, seeing himself above others. They stared at one another as the creature turned to face him, his arms folded behind his back.

"You, who are you?" Boros asked with a curious look in his singular eye. The creature smirked putting a finger pointing up.

"I am Lord Frieza, ruler and conquer of the galaxy. Universe 7 is where I'm from." the now named Frieza introduced in pride and a surprising amount of malice in his tone. Boros tilted his head at him before speaking again.

"I am Lord Boros, Leader of the space pirates known as Dark Matter and conquer of many planets." He said in his stoic tone. "I traveled many cosmos to find strong fighters to challenge, and I have since grown to strong for any opposition."

Frieza chuckled. "You know, it's rare to see someone who does the same thing you do. And both are strong enough to take what is theirs…" he said with his smirk.

"There is a difference between us though." Boros said, making Frieza arch an eyebrow in curiousness. "You did it to prove your power and ruthlessness, I did it to find worthy opponents to give me a good fight."

Frieza closed his eyes as he gave a small shrug. "I won't deny in seeing the difference, but I do see we are alike in many other ways… I can see the ruthlessness and desire in your expression quite nicely." Boros couldn't deny that, whenever he got excited his expression could be described as creepy and dangerous. "So from one lord to another, I propose we should have a partnership for the time being. I would fight, but I'm observing so far and seeing if anything interests me." Boros tilted his head at the emperor with slight confusion as said lizard only grinned at him. "Of course, it's only temporary."

"...I believe this will answer your question." Boros said before firing a beam of energy from his hand at Frieza. Said emperor only chuckled as he merely moved his head to the side, his smirk still present as he stared at Boros in amusement. Boros gave a small smirk before he turned away from him and started to walk away, but not before looking over his shoulder with a small grin.

"I'll leave you for now, but when the time comes, I will knock you off myself." He said letting out a small chuckle. Frieza only chuckled in response before he too turned away and walked off, the two Lords left their own separate ways, both now holding small smirks.

 **[Metal Sonic]**

The mechanical hedgehog flew around now, already dealing with three mechanical warriors of universe 3, now just attacking strays before his optic eyes looked over to see a short bald man in a orange gi with a blonde woman in a hot pink jumpsuit behind him. His sensors scanned them, pointing out the female was indeed a cyborg of sorts. Orders were to take out any mechanical threat, so she might as well be next.

"Kaaa...meee…!" the small man chanted out, his voice actually sounding echoey, his target being a fox that was currently holding his nose from an orange dust cloud as he was dazed. Metal stopped and landed on the ground and stayed at a distance, as to not alert them and was now scanning the attack the small man was doing. "Haaaaa…..Meeeeeee…!" soon a small blue energetic ball formed in his hands, getting brighter when it was formed. Metal's scanners were studying the energy shere in the bald man's hands, processing the information. A few seconds later, the bald one thrusted his arms forward, the ball of energy bursting off as it was now a line of energy going towards the dazed green furred fox. "Haaaa!" The beam then made contact with his opponent, knocking him out of the arena. Metal's scanners were completed, and was now in his hard drive with the other skills he's copied.

"Your on fire today!" Beerus called out. The supreme kai a bit excited someone like Krillin is actually doing well. Metal turned his gaze up to the universe 7 god of destruction with a head tilt, still surprised he was able to stay out of their view.

"He hehe! Look out everyone! Krillin is on the top of his game!" the short man said in pride, unaware of someone walking up behind him while his guard was down.

"Isn't that nice?" a voice that sounded like Frieza's but a bit deeper said. Krillin turned his head in surprise before a black tail tripped him, knocking him off the ring and down into the abyss before he appeared in the stands. It showed a creature similar to Frieza, but was more blue than purple as he smirked from where he knocked him off. "You let your guard down."

"You dare hit Krillin!" #18 said with anger as she took a fighting stance.

"You'll never get me that easily!" easily he retorted. Throwing down a energy beam, but before the smoke could even appear, he was suddenly hit by a barrage of energy blasts that knocked him back a ways, thankfully not near the edge. With a glare he turned around to see the mechanical warrior, Metal Sonic with his hands out that had fired the energy blasts at him.

"Eliminate." Metal said simply before he fired three missiles at the blue Frieza look-alike.

"You dare attack Frost!?" the now named Frost exclaimed, shooting short beams from his fingers to hit the missles. They hit their targets, leaving some smoke to cover the area before Metal came through the smoke with his jet boosters, charging at Frost. Said alien jumped to the side before he could be hit and managed to get away before the machine could attack him again. Metal looked around in slight confusion, his scanners losing their target before he slowly turned his gaze to the other "machine", Android #18. Said android got into a fighting stance as she had her usual glare.

"My scanners indicate you're part machine, but you appear more human than machine, why?" He asked to her with a head tilt.

"I'm an android. We may be machines, but we are also part human thanks to Doctor Gero." she answered.

"So, you're a human, with cybernetic enhancements." Metal said with another head tilt. "I do not know who "Gero" is, but he's inferior to my creator Dr. Eggman."

"He was an obsessed old man who wanted to use my brother and I as the sole purpose to kill Son Goku...I feel no emotion for him."

Metal was scanning her when they started talking, getting any info he needed for this fight against her. "There's our difference then, you have no emotion for yours, while I am incapable of emotions, I still in my own way, cared for my creator." He then took a fighting stance of his own as well. "And I will show you, who the superior machine is."

18 humphed as both transitioned. Slamming their arms into one another as they stared intently at one another. "I'm not worried about superiority. I have friends and a husband to protect, Universe 7 _will_ win this tournament."

"Probability of your claim being true." Metal said as he pushed back against #18, getting closer to her face. "Medium." He then surprised her when he threw his head back and slammed it in her face. She slid back a bit before she quickly retaliated with a few quick punches, hitting Metal Sonic before kicking him away. Metal slid back a bit before he sped towards her as she charged forward as well, both colliding fists and kicks.

 **[Anthony]**

Anthony was currently getting hit when Dyspo was running past him with his speed, going past him but going back again to do the same thing, making the gunslinger stumble to each one. Dyspo proved to be a very speedy bastard, his speed increasing every once in awhile. One more hit to Anthony as he stumbled again, looking up with a small growl. Before Dyspo could hit him, Anthony dodged to the side and hit Dyspo in the stomach making said arch from it as he grunted. Anthony quickly went behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Annoying bastard!" Anthony exclaimed, lifting him up and suplexing Dyspo into a throwing suplex, sending him to the ground as it created a big crater, a dust cloud forming from contact. In the stands, Belmod was glaring at the dust cloud, a bit irked that his pride troopers were now getting trouble against Argo's universe fighters. Argo was staring intently at the fights, so far so good as his arms were crossed. Boros and Drago were only observing so far, due to not finding any worthy opponents. Gudo was still fighting Vegeta as they went back and forth. Rodriguez was now fighting Android 17, both actually having a good stance on one another, especially many, mostly the gods, thought Rodriguez was a much weaker Anthony. Bevitor slid back from a kick from Piccolo. The young rookie vampire stood up as he cracked his neck, a determined glare at the Namekian. Mysterion was trading blows with the saiyan Cabba, both not finding an edge over the other yet. Metal was still fighting Android 18, and was proving to be trouble due to his speed and copying abilities. Cammina was dealing with Tien, both staring each other down after they both got pushed away from a punch. The Captain had one of universe 4's fighters, Shosa gripped by the throat, and choking him out as he dragged him over to the edge. He struggled to get out as Captain merely growled. He held him over the edge and punched him in the stomach before slamming his fist into his face. Shosa gave a small cry of pain as he fell down the abyss, teleporting to his side as he sat there begrudgingly.

"It seems we're doing quite well so far." Falci said with a top hat on. "Boros knocked off two guys, the Captain knocked off three, Drago knocked off one, so our universe knocked off six fighters, we're on a roll!"

"There is still fighters that I am worried about." Argo noted as Falci gave a "hmm?" in confusion.. "One is Son Goku of Universe 7, his powers rival that of even the gods, and Toppo and Jiren of universe 11, they're elite fighters of their home, but Jiren...he's the one I fear will be our doom." Mayden looked over to Argo then to Jiren, who Toppo was with, crossed arms as he observed with his bland stoic look. She didn't know why, but the power she felt from him made her have a small feared and nervous expression. Back in the arena, the Captain kept on walking after dropping his opponent off the arena before he ran into another fighter, Hit of universe 6. The assassin had his hands in his pockets as he glared at the captain in front of him. Said person stared back with his stoic look as he growled quietly at the hit man.

The captain and Hit continued to stare each other down, neither moving as many battles waged around them. Both were analyzing the other as their hands twitched slightly, both ready to fight the other. Hit made the first move, activating his timeskip and charged to the Captain, moving to strike him from behind, before to his shock, he quickly spun around and blocked his punch. Hit went back to glaring as the tension from the block and punch made it to where it was moving in place by the forces of these two fighters. The Captain countered with a punch to his stomach, making Hit wince in pain before he managed to dodge a high arc kick meant for his head. Hit then went for another time skip attack to the Captain's side, but like before he blocked the attempted punch and knocked him away with a kick. Hit went to his fighting stance now as he observed the Captain a bit more. He was only testing his strength and the results he got where rather interesting to say the least..

'This is an interesting opponent, a strong one indeed.' He thought as he glared at the stoic Captain. Over with Metal Sonic, he had #18 gripped by the throat as he dragged her across the ground, increasing his jet boosters to dig her further into the ground as his other hand kept punching her in the face at insanely fast speeds.

'18! Oh no…' Krillin thought in worry as be watched his wife get hit.

'...Interesting .' 18 thought as she managed to move her head away to dodge a punch before flipping this around, now throwing harsh hits to Metal Sonic before jumping up and coming back down with her feet hitting him in the chest as they both continued to slide on the ground. Metal teleported to her small surprise before she saw him a few feet away, in a familiar stance Goku and Krillin make when performing a certain attack.

" _Kaaa...meeee….._ " Metal chanted in his robotic voice as a blue energy spheres sparking with green electricity formed in his hands. " _Haaa..meee…._ "

'Hmph, seems he learned the Kamehameha by scanning…' 18 thought with a small glare as she backflipped back to standing.

"Haaa!" Metal finished chanting as he fired his kamehameha wave at her, green and purple sparks of electricity coursing around it. She gritted her teeth as the beam got closer before she curled into a ball and thrusted her body outward, green coming out as it formed into a barrier around her the moment the beam hits. The beam made contact with her barrier, and she gritted her teeth as she was getting pushed back slightly. Metal tilted his head slightly before he added more power into his newly acquired skill, slowly pushing #18 back. It looked like she was about to lose her defense until she widened her eyes in a glare as she gave a battle shout, her barrier managing to deflect the beam just at the nick of time. Metal, if he had any human emotions, he would be surprised at this.

"Impressive, your barrier can be used defensively and offensively, fascinating." He said as he scanned her barrier. She was panting a bit as she got in her fighting stance, ready to continue fighting him. Before Metal could do anything, someone interfered, kicking him right in the head, sending him rolling and tumbling to the ground before he jumped back up to his feet. He looked over to see that it was Android #17, landing near his sister as he gave his usual expression.

"Never thought you would use something you rarely use, sis." he said towards her.

"I had no other choice against this machine." #18 replied gesturing to the mechanical hedgehog. "He was able to copy Krillin's kamehameha wave, who knows what he has copied in that head of his." she replied as she lowered her stance a bit. 17 looked at her sister then got into a fighting stance as he looked at Metal Sonic.

"You want any help with this?" he asked, ready to fight if he needed to.

"No matter how many of you machines come to attack, I will prove to be the ultimate creation." Metal said as he took his own fighting stance. 18 went next to her brother as she took a fighting stance, the android siblings ready to fight the robotic hedgehog.

 **[Bevitor and Mysterion]**

After their skirmishes with their respective enemies, the two less experienced fighters out of the ten met up with each other again.

"I hope your end of the stick is going well for ya." Bevitor said as he stretched his neck, though it's only been half an hour it felt like they have been there for what seemed like almost a day.

"If you were human, like a _real_ human like me, then you would be superbly overwhelmed by all of this." Mysterion said cracking his knuckles. "I've never felt like this since Cthulhu arrived, and that was a lot for a 12 year old."

"Trust me, for someone who just started representing justice in the sheriff's office...I have seen some rather intense things back there." Mysterion only shrugged in response before he tensed up and pointed somewhere.

"We got company at 3 o'clock." Bevito got into position immediately as he got into his fighting stance. Their opponents were two female fighters, the saiyan girls Caulifla, and her protege Kale of Universe 6. Bevitor loosened a little bit, but didn't leave his stance.

"Well what do we have here, two rookie fighters?" Caulifa asked with a small laugh as Kale stayed behind. "Seriously, what's with the costume, this is a Tournament, not a costume party." Mysterion growled slightly in annoyance at the mockery of his hero outfit, a glare present on his face.

"I'd watch what you say to me, bitch." He said tightening his fists a bit.

"Tch. Try me, question mark." Caulifa said taking a fighting stance with a cocky glare.

' _Oh boy_ …' Bevitor thought as he looked at the angered Mysterion and the cocky saiyan female. Said female made the first move and charged forward, Mysterion doing the same before their fists met each other, then started to throw fast punches at each other as the other blocked or countered. Kale stood back with widen eyes as her sis blocked a kick and tried to counter with a punch, but was blocked quickly and was countered with a headbutt that caught her off guard. Bevitor stood back as well as he looked over to Kale just standing back. He wasn't sure if she was gonna fight or not, due to the way she was acting. She was staring at the fight with worry as Mysterion now led the fight, striking Caulifa with attacks too fast for her to read. When she went to land a punch to his face, he vanished into black smoke, surprising her as he appeared behind her and gripped her around her waist and suplexed her into the ground. Caulifa grunted as she growled, flipping back up as she managed to actually give a flurry of kicks to Mysterion, knocking him back. Kale, wanting to help in any way she can started to charge a ki blast in her hands. Bevitor took this chance to stop it as he dashed at her to attack, Kale noticing as she gave a small gasp.

On reflex she fired her ki blast at him quickly, hoping it would hit. Just in time, it only grazes him as he slid on his feet before going to kick Kale in the chest. Said girl was knocked back from the attack as she cried out slightly in pain. Bevitor went back into his fighting stance. If she wanted to fight, she will fight him as he charged Kale again. He stopped halfway when he widened his eyes, hearing Mysterion give a small shout in pain as he looked back. The girl he was fighting, had turned Super Saiyan, and was now pinning Mysterion down with her arm. He widened his eyes even more as he glanced at Kale for a brief moment before quickly going to help Mysterion. Caulifa went for a punch to her downed opponent, but was blocked by his forearm before she got kicked off by the rookie sheriff. Caulifa slid back as Bevitor and Mysterion started to attack together, taking down the tough one first before dealing with Kale. said girl stood up slowly, looking up to see her sister having trouble against the two younger fighters of Universe 468. Not far away Boros shot his head up; someone's _power_ was rising up dramatically. His grin slowly grew as he got excited now.

"This is why some girls are bitches!" Mysterion said as he deflected Caulifa's attacks or dodged them.

"What about the two men double teaming me, eh!?" Caulifa retorted.

"Shut up, no one cares for your damn opinion!" Mysterion said as he delivered a roundhouse kick as Bevitor followed up with a palm strike to her stomach. Caulifa coughed a bit as she stumbled back, while Kale was looking more worried by the second as she tightened her hands tightly that were shaking. Hit and Captain were trading blows from the different side of the area, and it seemed Hit was actually getting some good attacks in. Everytime Captain would strike, Hit would use his time skips to counter his attacks. They both collided kicks that sent them back as Hit had his hands up in a fighting stance, keeping it close to his face as his body was more forward, giving his usual glare. The Captain growled as the injuries on his body were healing quickly as he kept his arms to his side. Suddenly, much to Captain's confusion, Hit slightly widened his eyes when he suddenly felt heavy energy rising.

Over with Drago and Boros, the pirate leader was slowly growing a grin as the draconian perked up when he felt a strong energy rising. Anthony and Dyspo were looking to where that sheer power was, Anthony having more of a "well, shit" type of expression as he looked over. Rodriguez widened his eyes in shock as he looked over to where Bevitor and Mysterion, who stopped when both them and Caulifa were surprised themselves.

The two rookie fighters slowly turned to the smaller Saiyan girl who was clenching her fists tightly as she kept muttering something incoherently while a bright green energy started to glow around her.

"...Mysterion…" Bevitor said taking a few steps back. "This don't look right." said hero took some small steps back as the young saiyan girl started to glow brighter.

"Oh shit." He said as Kale threw her head back and started letting out a loud scream of power as her ki started lighting up the whole arena. Many of the contestants all froze from the loud scream as a green light started flashing extremely brightly from Kale. As her energy grew brighter, Mysterion and Bevitor had to cover their faces from the bright light, the hero of South Park feeling a sense of dread from all of this.

"This...this _definitely_ doesn't feel right…" Bevitor said again, looking rather nervous now.

"What gave it away?!" Mysterion said sarcastically despite the situation. When they looked back to Kale, they saw her starting to get much bigger, and much more buffer. "Shit, she's roiding out!" As he said this, the whole arena shook from Kale's immense power, making most of the fighters shake from it.

Argo was standing there with crossed arms and a harsh glare, tightening the grip on his arm when he felt the power of Kale. This was not the normal power of Saiyans, that much he knew.

"This power...it's a bit worrisome." Falci said placing a hand on his chin with a worried glare, sounding like an elderly man.

"Yes...it will be quite a bother for our fighters...all I can hope is for them to withstand and survive it." Argo said, staring at the powering up Kale.

Speaking of said people.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Drago said as he looked over to Kale who was still screaming with her power overflowing. "God damn Broly RIPOFF!" Boros was silent for the most of it, but if Drago paid attention to him, he could hear the Alien Pirate chuckling slowly.

Cammina just simply stared with a stoic glare, looking over his shoulder at this new threat. Anthony and Dyspo stopped fighting as said skeleton just gave a stoic expression himself, not sure what to come of this...but he did agree this was similar to Broly in a way thanks to Drago taking him to that Dragonball Z universe that one time.

"Ok friend, follow my lead." Mysterion said glancing to Bevitor with a glare. "We have a giant ass woman to take care o-"

"YOU." Kale said cutting him off as she pointed at them. "YOU HURT MY SIS." Mysterion tensed up as he glanced again back to Bevitor who nodded back at him before they quickly dashed right at her with their fists pulled back. Kale smirked as she went to charge at them, luckily, or unluckily they made it first and landed their punches...well sort of.

 _ ***Bloop***_

Berserker Kale froze as she looked down slowly at the two rookie fighters, and their fists...that were touching her boobs. Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily, his yellow glowing eyes turned off for the illusion that he closed them.

"Oh boy." Cammina said with a half lidded look as Guldo just furrowed a brow in confusion. Drago's eye twitched in annoyance as Mysterion dared to not look up at what his fist was touching. Bevitor gave a small blush and widened eyes at where his fist was as he slowly looked up at the enraged glare on Kale's face.

"This is...n-not what it….looks like?" he tried to convey as he chuckled nervously.

"Kick their asses Kale!" Caulifa said from behind them with a grin. Kale screamed loudly as she smacked them away with a strong punch that made them shout in pain. She then made a much louder scream as her aura flared widely like a fire, making a pillar rise from under her that raised her up higher as the ground started to crack and shake. "Woah there!" Caulifa said as she had to try and keep her balance from the destruction.

"What in tarnation…?" Anthony muttered as he too was actually trying to keep his balance...and keep his hat on his head. Drago and Metal Sonic were able to avoid the ground shaking by taking to the air, and the Captain didn't even move as he just crossed his arms. Boros, like the captain, didn't move to much unless it was to blast any debris out of his sight, a slow grin forming on his face. Rodriguez had to try and keep his balance as he jumped to different spots of the arena since the ground started to make large debris appear out of the ground. Gudo had to do the same, using all fours to jump from area to area as he growled in slight irritation and surprise. Luckily, the two rookies recovered quickly, managing to keep their balance as both of them held onto something.

Many of the fighters from the many universes had to keep themselves from falling over or tripping from the huge immense power coming from Kale. Afterward, the Arena was now a more rough terrain than what it was before, many pillars standing out with the universe fighters being separated mostly.

Drago growled in pure annoyance and anger as he clenched one of his fists tightly at this, this was going to be some trouble. Metal just used his scanners to find the two androids that were able to escape during the confusion.

Anthony at the time was looking around. Apparently he lost Dyspo in the fight as he was nowhere to be in sight. Anthony perked up when he heard someone landing not far in front of him.

"Yo! Anthony!" a familiar warrior's voice called out as Anthony looked over to see none other than Goku, who just gave him a simple wave.

"Goku...guess our paths cross here, eh?" Anthony said with his own smirk facing him with his hands in his pockets now.

"It wasn't too hard to find your energy." Goku replied with a grin before he took his iconic fighting stance. "I originally was going to fight that strong female Saiyan, but I couldn't help but wonder how much stronger you have become." Anthony said nothing before closing his eyes and giving a chuckle.

"I guess that means no more chit-chat then." he said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, getting into his own fighting stance. Goku smirked as he sensed Anthony's power. It was harder to sense yes, but he can feel how much power he has gained since last time they fought. This made him excited before he dashed forward with a battle shout, his fist pulled back behind him. Anthony didn't hesitate himself as he charged Goku himself, both colliding fists at a quick pace. Surprisingly, their attack towards one another created decently sized shock waves, enough to get the attention of Toppo who looked over above the debris.

The veteran fighter narrowed his eyes at the skeleton sheriff as he stood on a high slope next to Jiren and a few other Pride Troopers.

"Think we should try to get rid of him?" Dyspo asked looking to his companions.

"He is a problem for us, but we need to plan before we do anything." Kahseral said with a nod before he crossed his arms. "He's the friend to the armored blue dragon who broke Tupper's hand, so he must be a tough one." Jiren kept quiet as always as he only kept his arms crossed, but he did silently agree that this skeleton had to be knocked off.

Said skeleton was now pressing the attack before Goku knocked him back with a kick to his chest and then transformed into his Super Saiyan form. Anthony slid back from the kick as he simply looked at Super Saiyan form of Goku, then just smirking and gesturing him to come and fight. Goku smirked as he dashed forward with more speed from his transformation, back to colliding fists with Anthony.

With the two rookie fighters, they were currently in the middle of being chased by a rampaging Kale who kept screaming at them.

"You know, this is a _lot_ more complicated than that damn succubus I had to deal with when I first got this job!" Bevitor claimed, running as fast as he possibly can.

"I'd take Cartman over this bitch!" Mysterion said as he used his shadow powers to go through objects he wasn't jumping or dodging. "At least I could shut him up!" They both had to jump to the side to avoid a green ki blast meant for their heads. The fighters who were in the way were either knocked away, or trampled on by Kale who plowed through them. They didn't know what to do with this rampaging bulk of flesh as they kept looking back. All they could do is run until they think of a way to lose her.

"STOP RUNNING!" Kale shouted as she fired another green ki blast at them, having the same result of them dodging it and having the ki explode on the ground next to them.

"I'd rather not get squished but thanks for the suggestion!" Bevitor shouted back.

Anthony was now dodging attacks by Goku who now went Super Saiyan 2, his speed and attacks faster than before, but not too much of a problem compared to Dyspo. Anthony now made an offensive approach as he dodged a kick from Goku, ducking under as he threw an punch right into Goku's abdomen. Said person coughed a bit in pain, but took this chance to land his own punch to the Skeleton's face. It knocked him back a bit with a stumble, but it didn't stop him from blocking an attempted punch to his skull. Anthony decided to stop playing around as he gave a small chuckle and smirk, actually pushing Goku's fists away to create an opening. It looked like Anthony was going for a punch to the face, which was an easy read for Goku as he covered his face to block. However, the punch didn't come as he was confused, but widened his eyes when he realized Anthony made a faint, instead he glanced down to see Anthony threw a punch to his abdomen before the skeleton made a complete 360 roundhouse kick, sending him to an elevated platform. The saiyan managed to catch himself before he jumped straight to Super Saiyan Blue with a small shout.

"Let's see you try this form." He said before dashing at Anthony, said person now having to dodge and block a little more now with Goku's godly power. His punches were a lot more harsher, but Anthony knew he could handle this, despite his feet grinding as he skidded backwards from each punch. Goku smirked as he led on the attack, before he backflipped away from him and started firing ki blasts. Anthony simply dodged them with his speed, zooming away from the spots Goku was firing at, each time getting closer to the orange Gi wearing fighter. Said person didn't lose his grin as he ceased his attack, and started to charge up a Kamehameha wave.

'Well shit.' Anthony thought with a slightly surprised look that he was going for his signature move.

The two rookies kept on running for their lives, before they stopped in their tracks so they wouldn't run straight into the fighters Vegeta and Gudo. They were in the middle of fighting still, but stopped mid punch when they saw the two rookies frantically looking behind them. Gudo furrowed a brow in confusion added with a growl of slight irritation at what they were doing.

"Do you mind?" Vegeta said with a glare. "We're in the middle of something here!" Bevitor was about to speak, however he couldn't get to say a word when Mysterion glanced over his shoulder and shouted "Oh Shit, RUN!". With that, they took off running faster than the two experienced fighters expected.

"What the hell-?" Gudo was gonna comment until both fighters heard _massive_ stomping. coming close to them.

"Oh now what?!" Vegeta said as he felt a dreaded energy, then widened his eyes when Berserker Kale came charging right at the- "Oh god dammit!" He said before he and Gudo were knocked into the air by Kale. They both landed on opposite sides of the arena, both groaning from the sheer brute force of Berserker Kale.

Arno, Falci, and Mayden had a winced expression as they hissed from the brutal impact on both fighters. That had to hurt like a human being hit by a speeding carriage. The two rookies were back to running, and dodging other fighters as Kale smashed through many obstacles just to get to them.

"How much lung capacity does she _HAVE_!?" Bevitor asked in disbelief, both rookies sliding under a levitating large rectangle platform...only for Kale to smash through it a moment later.

"How should I-GCK!" Mysterion couldn't finish before, after so long, Kale caught him, her large hand gripping him by the throat.

"Mysterion!" Bevitor called out, sliding to stop himself. Said person gripped her wrist as he tried activating his shadow magic, but he couldn't focus due to his lungs losing oxygen. Kale now smirked as she raised the hero up to her face, one of her hands forming a green ki orb that grew slightly. Bevitor dashed forward to try and help his fellow rookie fighter, but Kale ceased her ki orb to grab him this time, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket with a grin like before. Both fighters winced at her tight grip, hearing her chuckle lowly and sinister in a way.

"I got you now." She said as she tightened her grip on Mysterion's throat, his movements slowly dying downas his eyes were getting droopy. Kale never lost her grin as she now started to slam them on the ground and against the erected walls with a laugh.

"What the hell…?" Beerus voiced out in shock at this sudden meek girl to turn into _that_. Cammina widened his eyes in shock as he went to go help bail the rookies out, but was stopped by Caulifa who stood in his way.

"Not so fast corpse." She said with a grin. "You have to go through me first." Cammina only gave a "hmph" behind his glare as he charged Caulifa, ready to fight.

The only God of destruction that seemed thrilled was Champa as he grinned and chuckled at the sight of his chosen fighter doing well. He did have to worry about her killing them, but that wasn't a problem in his mind.

"Brother, are you mad? Surely she is bound to murder someone and be quickly disqualified." Beerus said with crossed arms and a glare towards his sibling. Champa was about to comment before he looked down to Kale, who was suddenly hit in the face by an energy blast that made her drop the two rookies.

"Oh gods…" Bevitor said in pain as he laid on his back. "I am glad I don't have to worry about exhaustion but...damn…" Mysterion was coughing as he took in some air into his lungs, but that didn't help the damage that happened to his body from the slamming. Suddenly, much to their surprise, they felt their bodies glow with a warm feeling, and their injuries, as well as Mysterion's exhaustion going away. Looking around, they saw who their savior was, and who was currently healing them:

Boros.

Drago was watching from a platform as he smirked at the Pirate Alien who was actually doing his job as he chuckled. Rodriguez only looked with a neutral look as he was currently not fighting anyone. Argo gave a "hmph" as he too smirked at this outcome.

"P-pirate warrior?" Bevitor said rather clumsily due to still feeling the effect of being slammed.

"You two did well, improvement needed of course, but did well for the time being." Boros said as he healed them back to their best condition. Both rookies got up as Boros simply walked past them. "However...this one's mine." Kale shook her head from the blast before she glared at the one who fired, aka Boros. She growled loudly at the space pirate who in return stared at the Berserker with a blank look, which slowly changed to a large grin. Both of them made their aura's flare up slowly, Kale's being a bright neon green, Boros a whitish blue.

A battle of Titans was about to begin.


End file.
